A Twist In My Story
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: Kelly gets her heart broken by the one she thought she loved, will Randy be the one to pick up the pieces?
1. Forgetting Justin Gabreal

**AUTHORS NOTE: ohkk so i deleted my other kelly|Randy story so im gonna make a new one, this time i will finish it3 LETS BEGIN**

"**Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."**

**XXkellyXX**

I felt so alone, Justin had just told me he loved someone else, and that tore my heart apart, i mean i love him, and he said he loved me, but like always i guess i was wrong. I wipped my tears as i walked , not looking to where i was going, then all of the sudden i bumped into someone, i recognixed who it was because i shinny, gold tittle fell from his hands, i looked up, "sorry" i whispered.I watched as he picked up his title and smiled, "its fine, im so clumsy i should have been looking where i was going" he smiled, a first! "Soo, kelly i heard that Justin and you broke up" I pretended that it didnt hurt to hear randy say that, but deep inside i felt like i was gonna fall and cry right there infront of him. "yeah, he said he fell for someone else" i managed to say. I looked down as i felt randy's arms wrap around me, and i dont know why but i felt something i have never felt before, something Justin never made me feel. I smiled, "thanks, i needed that." He chuckled and let go of me "Kelly, i also wanted to tell you, that if you and me were dating, i would never let you go" with that said he smiled and walked off. But i was stuned, _what did he just say? _

My mind was confused, _does he like me?or is he looking for a one-night stand? _I couldnt help but smile, cause i remember the first time i came to the wwe, i had a super huge crush on Randy, he was my idol. But as i got to see his personailty up close i decided to back off and let the Legend Killer/Heartbreaker go. I turned around and headed for my locker room i need to get changed i had a match against Layla, and i wasnt fixing to let my emotion get in the way of my tittle match.

**XXRandyXX**  
i slumped down on the bench, Kelly's match was next, and i wasnt even gonna think of missing it. I watched as Layla and Michelle ,or as they called themselfs Lay-Cool,make their way to the ring. Then i sat up straight as i heard Kelly's theme balst threw the arena, along with tiffany, she looked confident, but i could see it was all a lie, she was heartbroken. The Match started and Kelly was on fire,well untill Michelle tryed to interfeer, i was standing, all this excitement got me pumped up, Kelly had layla but like always Michelle caused a distraction and Kelly's attention left layla for two seconds, and Layla just rolled her up and just like that Kelly's championship dreams where over. I left my locker room, i had to find Kelly, she needs a friend right now.

**xxNo one's P.**

Kelly hugged Tiffany goodbye, before she saw her leave with drew, "ugh, i need an ice pack, my kneck is killing me" she whispered to herself. "Here" she looked up it was randy holding up and icepack, she smiled and took the pack from him. "Thanks" she smiled. "So, i was wondering, if your not busy tonight, maybe you want to come over to my house and i dont know, watch a movie?" He said hoping a yes would come out of her mouth. "Sure, i would like that" she giggled. "Alright then, meet me back here in lets say an hour" he smirked as he backed away untill he was out of her sight. She giggled, but here smile faded when she saw Justin and Layla kissing. She coughed and Justin stopped to notice kelly."Hey.." he simply stated. Layla smirked, she knew how jealous kelly must be. So then a bright idea came to her mind, "Hey kelly, want to come to a club with me and Justin tonight?" she faked an innocent smile. "Sorry i have plans tonight" she stated not taking her eyes of Layla. "With who?" Justin asked rather concerned. "If you must know" she finally drew her attention back to Justin, "with Randy" she smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Justin looked rather mad, jealous and upset. "Why do you care?" Kelly spoke up. Just as she said that Layla noticed Kaval and Michelle so she ran over to them." Kelly, i care cause your suppose to LOVE me!" he took a step towards Kelly,and she took one back. "oh, im suppose to love you , when you love layla?" He satyed quite. "Unbeliaveable" she pushed passed him and made her way to her locker room, and to her surprise Randy was there. "Um, i thought i had an hour to get ready?" she smiled. "Yeah, but how about we go clubbing instead?" He smirked. She giggled, "sure, why not?i could use a little drink time" Randy chuckled, he knew he was gonna win her over tonight, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

**xxThe Club (2:30am)xx**

(RANDY'S P.O.V)

kelly looked so amazing tonigh, she wore a black strapless dress that hugged her every curve, and ended just above her knee's. If it were up to me , we would be at my house right now, having what i like to call "fun". She walked up to me, tripping every three seconds, i could tell she was drunk. "Kelly?you ohkk?"she didnt respond she took my hand and lead me outside. "I wanna" *hiccup* "go!" she clinged onto me for support. "Alright, where do you live?" i asked, knowing that i wasnt gonna even get a kiss goodbye. "No silly" she giggled. "I wanna go home with you" she smirked. I picked her up and placed her in my car. "Kell's are you sure?" i smirked. "Yes.. i " *hiccup* "im sure" she smiled. And like a goodboy i took her home with me.

**xx2 hours laterxx**

I smirked, i had done it again, but this night was different, i felt as if the pettie blonde diva in my arms, was more than justa one-night stand, i had her hooked and i wasnt fixing to let her go. I felt her snuggle up to me, she looked so cute sleeping. I could tell she was extremely exhuasted, after all i did take her to the limit tonight. I kissed her forehead and shut my eyes, only problem was that i couldnt sleep, i think reality may be abit better than dreams at this point.

**xxIn The Morningxx**

**(KELLY'S P.O.V)**

I woke up with the biggest headache ever, i must have drank all night, i looked around and as i took in my surrondings i noticed i wasnt in my home. I looked next to me and to my surprise Randy was laying there shirtless and coverd up by the sheets, _HOLY SHIT !DID I?NO? _i checked under the covers and gasped. I slept with Randy. What was i thinking, and clearly i wasnt cause if i did i wouldnt be here. My eyes widen when Randy sat up straight and looked at me. "Fun night, huh?" he smirked. I was still in shock, so its like i didnt hear what he just said. "Kelly, i was wondering if you would like to you know, go out to dinner tonight. "Randy, before i anwser that, last night, did it mean anything to you?" i was still lost on why i was asking him that,much less why did i care? "yeah, it did, cause kelly if it didnt, i would have kicked you out of my house already" she leaned in towards me and kissed me, i couldnt help but kiss back. "Randy?" i asked. He stooped kissing me and looked at me "yeah?" he simply said. "i would love to go to dinner with you" i felt a smile creep across my face. "good" he smirked.

**xxRandyxx**

I couldnt stop smiling ,and everyone noticed.I was happy, cause tonight i was gonna ask kelly to be my girlfreind. But as i walked to her lockeroom i saw her sitting outside with a big yellow envelope. She stood up when she saw and smiled. "Kelly, whats that?" i was nervous as to what she would anwser to that" She smiply shurgged, "vince said i need to read this and remember the lines, i have a new storyline" she didnt seem to care, or much less know anything about the subject. "Let me see that" I took the packet from her hand and took it out of the packet. I read the first page but my serious expression, turned into a smirk, Kelly was in a storyline, with me._  
_


	2. Love at First Bite

**Okk so before i start i want to reply/comment on your reviews.**

**kiki254- **_glad you 'loved' and belive me there are more surprises to come:)_

**- **_Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait:)_

**iamthebest- **_thanks for the review. please enjoy chapter 2_

**codyrhodeslovesme- **_Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 2 enjoy:)_

**irawryouu- **_Well i really like the Legacy so yeah they will be around alot, to cause drama:)_

**RkoK2love-** Ok well thanks for the review and here are your anwsers, No Sam isnt part of this (but there is someone new)

Legacy will show up alot, but not as much as our main characters:)

andd. keep readingg to find out;D

**xxKellylovexx- **_Thanks enjoy chapter 2_

**ihartyuu- **_lol. ohkk here it is updated, thanks for the review:)_

_Thanks for the reviews peeps:) _

_**ONWARD:**_

So today was the day our storyline began, i felt so nervous. When i finally got to the 'set' they told me what i had to do, and it seemed simple.

_On Air_

Randy was suppose to be holding his head in pain and now it was my turn to show up.

"Hey Randy," I smirked.

"Kelly, what can i help you with?" he put his ice pack down and looked at me.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, " i smiled sweetly. WHO WRITES THIS? 

"Im fine, thank you," he smirked. Ahh KELLY.

"Thats good, um listen if your not doing anything tonight, i was wondering if you would come get a drink with me," i smiled sweetly at him.

"Sounds perfect," He replied.I smiled innocently again.

"Great ill see you then," i walked away and he was suppose to watch me leave.

_Off Air_

"glad thats over," I took a fruit roll up out of its packing and literaly attacked it, i was so hungry.

"John i think Kelly has more spark with that fruit roll up then we do," Mickie giggled.I looked up, despite the fact thar my mouth full i shot her the 'you will pay' look.

"There's nothing wrong with love at first bite," John and Mickie burst out laughing, which i found anything but funny.

"Ha...Ha...VERY FUNNY!" i finished my snack and threw the wrapper in the bin.

"Sorry Kell's we can't help it," Mickie tried to explain.

"sure..." I replied looking threw my bag for another snack but found nothing.

"So, how are you and ?" Mickie asked eager to get an answer.

"we aren't dating so nothing," i replied before my phone rang all of the sudden, a smile crept on my face it was Randy.

"Hello?" i giggled.

"Hello to you gorgeous," he replied.I couldn't help it i blushed.

"How does a walk at the beach sound love?" he asked.

"Perfect." i smiled.

"Alright meet me at my locker room in 30 minutes,"

"Will do,"

"Ok, were your bikini,"

"you would love to see me in one wouldn't you," i began to giggle.

"Yes."

"I love how you don't even deny that,"

He laughed,"ok,30 minutes dont forget,"

"I won't,"

"Bye,"

"Bye." I shut my phone and i noticed Mickie and John had left.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I was ready to go, i was now in some comfortable shorts and and a 'Orton' t-shirt. I tapped my finger on my phone expecting her to show up, all of the sudden i heard a small knock followed by a "Randy, are you there?"

Kelly.

I opened the door to meet her gorgeous blue eyes that made me melt everytime she looked at me.

"Ready?" she asked. She seemed very excited. So i nooded and we walked out of the arena and into my whole ride was nothing but laughing and making fun of each other, i loved her sense of humor.

When we got to the beach she ran out the door and made her way to the water. I followed as quick as i could. Once i caught her she giggled and splashed water in my face, so i did the same to her. She ran out of the water and i ran after her. When i finally caught her we both fell to the ground, laughing. I looked into her shimering eyes and smiled.

"Randy, whats wrong?" she blushed.

"Nothing, you're just beutiful," i replied still looking into those eyes that had me addicted to her.

She stayed quiet and smiled as she looked up at me. I couldn't help it i leaned in and i felt my lips brush against her, she looked at me shocked, but after a few seconds she returned the kiss. She began to run her hands threw my short hair.

"Kelly...Do...you...like...me?" i said in between breaths.

She stopped and looked at me. Come on answer me!

"Randy...I..." she paused and looked away.

"Do you?" i asked pulling away from her.

"Would you hate me if i said yes?" she looked at me with something different playing in her eyes.

"No, as a matter of fact i would do this," i began to kiss her again. She smiled during the kiss and it made me smile. I was happy.

"Randy, i have to go, its late," She finally said stopping the kiss and sitting up.

"You can always stay at my place, " i winked.

"Not tonight love," she kissed my cheeck before standing up.

"Alright," i took her hand and we walked back to my car.

During the ride home, all i could think of was the kiss we just shared. Are we dating?I wanted to ask her, but i was scared of what she would say to me.

"Randy," she finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, " i said taking a breif moment to look at her and back at the road.

"Are we, you know, dating?" she blurted out.

"Do you want to?" i smiled.

"Yes, i do." she giggled. aww she was so cute.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

After a long shower i got dressed into some shorts and a tank top. I couldn't believe i was dating Randy Orton. I felt happy, eve more happy then when i date Justin. Althought i liked Randy there was a part of my heart that still loved Justin. And i planned to ignore that part, for now.

I began to watch a movie, when there was a slight knock on my door.

"what a bother," i managed to mumble.

I walked to the door and opened before i realized who was there. 

"What do you want?"

**DUN DUN DUN:) sorry its short, but i promise to make the next one longer:D**

**&& sorry for the lack of upadates i promise to update more often, its just school gets in the way too much**

**, so i made a cover for this story, andd yes i changed the tittle. **

**so please look at the bookcover and on the next review tell me what you think. **

**well i hope you enjoyed.**

**please, please review. thankss.**

**lots of love **

_xoxo Samm._


	3. If you loved her you wouldn't do it

**Thanks guys for the reviews. And as promised here is chapter 3:D**

**So, im sort of based toward John and Mickie being in my story, what do you guys think?**

**&& Well before i start i wanted to respond to your reviews.**

_yourENGLISHMUFFIN- thanks love. enjoy this chapter._

_.Lover- It won't surprise you whose at the door, but it will cause alot of drama._

_kiki254- :) don't worry all is revealed in this chapter._

_RkoK2love- I really enjoy your reviews, and i think you will be right.:D_

**Onward.**

_Kelly's P.O.V_

"Im going to ask once more time , what are you doing here JUSTIN!" I felt the sudden urge to slam the door in _his _face, but some part of me told me not to.

"Relax, I just want to talk," He smirked. Yuck! I hate his smirk. Well i didn't always hate it, but thats not the point here!Focus Kelly.

"About?" I couldn't say i didn't seem interested in this conversation, but at the same time i knew it would only lead to allot of trouble. Speacialy now that i told Randy i have a crush on him.

"You, and Me," He smiled at me, why does he have to show up? Just when everything is perfectly fine? Its not fair!

"There is no, you and me," i paused "There's only a you...and Me." I smirked. Kelly 1 Justin 0!

"But there could be more," he leaned on the door, wow to think i used to find this 'Hot'. What was wrong with me? Was i drunk our whole relationship?Ugh, whatever i feel like kicking him where it hurts 

"But, the thing is I don't want there to be an 'us'," i sighed as i began to shut the door, but he stopped it. Dang him!

"Kelly, I know you still love me, and i love you, just give 'us' a shot again," He looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg. And to me that sounded perfect, I began to smirk at the thought of Justin on his knees begging for me to take him back, and then me just rejecting him. I chuckled abit which made his expression change from pleading to confused.

"No i don't love you," I sighed. "I used to, but that was then, this is now," I looked down. I felt him place his thumb under my chin and lift my head up. NO KISS!

"im not going to give up on 'us' and trust me Kelly, you will be mine," With that said he gave me a smirk and walked away. But before i went inside he turned around he said something that would mark the begging of a long 'war'.

"Even if i have to take Randy down to do it," He smirked and walked away. I sighed and looked down, what if gets nexus to hurt him? I couldn't forgive myself if that ever happend. With that in mind i closed the door and went to take a nice warm shower, something like that could relax me in a matter of minutes.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I laid back in bed thinking about Kelly, all i thought about was her. I couldn't get her out of my head, i was addicted to her. Ugh, i hate this so much, but to tell you the truth i liked it that way, she was so sweet, so caring. The skanks i usually date are liars, good for nothing, sluts. I grabbed my laptop and got on my facebook, and to my surprise Kelly was on. Followed by other people, i considered my 'friends' like : Cody, Ted, Mickie, John.

I decided to start a conversation with Cody, I didn't want to seem to desperate to talk to Kelly, even though i was.

RKO:

Hey bro.

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

Hey were are off to a local bar, wanna come with?

RKO:

Idk, im kind of tired.

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

I can invite Kelly?;)

RKO:

Look at that I just regained my energy

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

I knew that would change your mind, he listen I wanted to ask a favor.

RKO:

Well, depending on what it is, then i might help you.

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

Mind if I 'borrow' Kelly?

RKO:

come again?

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

Well, Kelly promised me a long time again to pretend to be my girlfriend.

RKO:

And what does this have to do with anything?

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

My parents are coming over this weekend, and they think im engaged. So please can i pretend that Kelly is my girl? I don't want my mom to think any less of me.

RKO:

fine, but after they are gone she comes back to me:) deal? 

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes:

Thanks, and Kelly said she would love to join us at the club, so get ready we leave at 11:30

Cody logged off , but other people were still on, and besides i have 2 hours to get ready, i could stay on Abit more. So to get rid of time i started a conversation with Ted.

RKO:

Hey you going to the club?

FlawlessTed:

Yupp:)

RKO:

TED, you have a lame username, your not 'flawless' leave that to Lay-Cool.

FlawlessTed:

I can do what i want, they don't own that word.

RKO:

They kind of do, and didn't you say that they tortured you once for saying you were 'flawless'

FlawlessTed:

It was so painful, they didn't even let me say that I 'loved' them and I was a huge fan.

RKO:

I just noticed Michelle is Online;)

FlawlessTed:

SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!

RKO:

:)

TeddyIsAwesome:

There happy?

RKO:

Isn't that the Miz's word?

TeddyIsAwesome:

There's no pleasing you is there?

RKO:

whatever

TeddyIsAwesome:

fine. hold up.

RKO:

wow Ted, just wow.

Theodore Dibease Jr:

There, now I sound professional.

RKO:

anyways, so have you asked out Maryse yet?

Theodore Dibease Jr.:

I don't like her!

RKO:

you do too, you had a dream about her, remember? you were both, you know;)

Theodore Dibease Jr:

shhh! you swore not to speak of it:|

RKO:

sorry, but its the truth, oh wait she's dating Mike, nevermind.

Theodore Dibease Jr:

No she's not! It says on her profile Relationship Status: Single.

RKO:

huh, so if you don't like her why are you on her profile?

Theodore Dibease Jr:

Im blocking you from chatting with me

RKO:

whatever your bluffing

Theodore Dibease Jr. has blocked you.

"Dam him," i rolled my eyes and saw that the only people that I talked to that were online were John, and Kelly, i decided to just go for it.

RKO:

hello, gorgeous

KellyKelly:

Hey there sexy;)

RKO:

oh, you find me attractive?:)

KellyKelly:

No...

RKO:

but you just called me sexy!

KellyKelly:

its called playing around you should try it sometime its quite fun.

RKO:

FINE, I will

KellyKelly:

Alright, ill be here when you decide to do so:D

RKO:

Kelly I love you.

KellyKelly:

Excuse me? What?

RKO:

It's called playing around. And you are right it is fun;)

KellyKelly:

I knew you were just kidding, Im not stupid.

RKO:

Really?

KellyKelly:

Yes, really.

RKO:

Alright then.

KellyKelly:

Randy, I want you so bad.

RKO:

I knew you would come begging for me.

KellyKelly:

Just kidding! lol.

RKO:

NOT FUNNY

KellyKelly:

Your right, Im sorry.

RKO:

I know you are. Cause you want me.

KellyKelly:

As if!

RKO:

Fine, we will see who wants who.

KellyKelly:

Care to make a bet? 

RKO:

that's more like it, if I win you have to do whatever I say for a month.

KellyKelly:

Fine, but if I win, which I will, you have to carry my luggage around for a month, without complaining, and you will refer to me as Kelly Goddess of hotness.

RKO:

Sounds fair, rules?

KellyKelly:

Alright. The objective is to make your opponent Kiss you back , but it cant be forced.

RKO:

Easy, I can beat you tonight, you will see.

KellyKelly:

good luck Orton, your going to need it;)

KellyKelly is logged off.

This was one bet I had to win no matter what I cant let her win, not this time.

As I got ready I got a text from Kelly, I opened it and read

_ready to go? Im outside!_

I smiled and closed my phone, I took my jacket and slipped it on. Kelly get ready to be mine. All Mine.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

Alright I must admit this bet had me nervous, I can't resist when Randy leans in, I just cant. I started to think of ways to get out of this, I could fake being sick? No that's too obvious. I had to win, I just had to I didn't want Randy thinking he had me I had to prove to him that I was much stronger under his touch. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Randy walking towards me, with that signature smirk of his. 

"Hey," he began to lean down. Just back away Kelly, uh oh! I cant, im panicking!

"whoa! Are we interrupting something," I saw Randy back away and he glared at Ted and Cody.

I smirked. "Nope you are just in time, right Randy?" I playfully pushed him and he sighed. Kelly 1 Randy 0.

When we walked in the bar I noticed that Mickie and John were already here, but I decided to look away, mainly because they were making out.

"We're gonna go get drinks, go find us a table," Ted said as he and Cody walked off.

Great! Just my luck! Randy picked a table far off in the corner, we sat down and I noticed he decided to sit next to me.

"Wanna dance?" He smirked.

"No im good, im actually in the mood to drink," I did a smirk of my own.

"After a drink?" He smiled.

"Maybe, If im not to drunk and im stealing kisses from cody or ted," I laughed at the expression he made.

"Randy im kidding, they aren't my type," I smiled. He started to scoot towards me, oh no here it comes.

I pushed him back and he smirked, "So whats up Randy hows life?"

"Great, so Kelly, how come you back up when i get close to you," He smirked. He was trying to make me give in, but that wasnt going to happen.

"Because i need space, space is important," I smiled innocently which made him shake his head.

"I will be back, " I watched him get up and leave. Apart of me kept asking me why i never asked him out or anything. Right now we were just friends and nothing more, which tottaly sucked.

I started to tap my fingers on the table when i felt someone sit next to me at first i thought it was Randy, but to my oh so horrible surprise it was Justin.

"Wanna dance?" He smirked.

"No," I looked away.

"Why?Randy seems to be having fun with Maryse," he pointed to where Randy was, i felt my heart sink he was with Maryse and they were dancing. 

"Sorry Justin, but I-" He cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine.

I was so shocked, but at the same time i didn't want this kiss to end. I placed my hand on his cheeck to deepen the kiss, I felt him smirk and it made me giggle. All of the sudden i heard a someone clear their throat, i truned around and there was Ted and Cody.

"Kelly...Justin," They said simotaniously.

"Um, Ted, Cody," i gulped. Think, think!

"Aren't you with Randy?" Cody asked slightly confused as to why me and Justin where nearly devoring each other.

"No, we are on good terms, " I looked down.

"Where is Randy?" Ted looked around.

"With Maryse," i grithed my teeth and they seemed to notice it.

I watched as justin got up and left me with the Legacy boys.

"Jealous?" Cody asked slightly smirking.

"No," i scoffed.

"Kelly, don't worry Randy dosen't like her, he is a man he has urges," Ted laughed at the last part, which i found anything but homorous.

"Listen, i don't want to talk about it, im gonna go up to my room, im tired," They nodded as i got up and left without saying goodbye or noticing that Mickie was crying her eyes out.

** Next **

_Randy's P.O.V_

I woke up with a pounding headache and a blonde sleeping next to me. My first thought was Kelly, but i noticed something different about this blonde,she had a tatto on her wirst.

"Maryse," i mummbled.

I watched as she went from laying down to sitting, she covered her body with the covers.

"Morning," she smiled.

What had i done? I tell Kelly i like her and i go and sleep with Maryse, what the hell is wrong with me?I got up and picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom to change, when i came out Maryse was already dressed and she was applying make-up to her face.

"So I was thinking, wanna spend the day together?" She turned around and smirked.

"No thanks, " I began to head to the door, but she stopped me.

"Call me then," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, which she didn't notice. I looked at her, one lie couldn't hurt?

"I will call you later," She kissed my cheeck and I left, now to find the blonde i was in desperate need to talk to.

I walked as i got to the elevator i saw Kelly, with... I couldn't see his face, but i knew who it was when i saw right below his shoulder and i saw a black armband with an 'N' on it.

Justin.

I tried to get close to hear their conversation. And lucky me i did.

"Kelly please, I know that kiss meant something to you like it did to me," He took her hand.

Kiss? 

"Look, you're with Layla, i don't want to screw this up," I saw her look down.

What kiss? And how come i don't know about this? 

I watched as Justin placed his hand on her cheeck which caused her to look at him, i felt the anger rush threw my vains.

"Look, we can't keep doing this," she took his hand and took it off her cheeck.

"Like I said, whoever is keeping you from being with me will have to pay," I watched him storm out and leve. I wanted to go up to her,but she might be mad.

Ahh. whatever im taking my chances. I aprocched her and she turned around and i felt my heart sink when she gave me a sneer.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I need to talk to you about last night," I watched her expression change.

"Well, i don't want to talk to you," She turned around and waited for the elevator.

"Please listen to me, what happened between me and Maryse is nothing," my tone sounded begging.

"I don't care," I watched as she got onto the elevator and the doors shut. I lost my chance with her, for what? A one-night stand that i bearly remember! I walked to my room without a word.

Once i was inside my room i slumped down on the couch and remembered the night when Kelly told me she liked me, the best day of my life.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

The elevator ride seemed so long, and it gave me so much time to think about Randy and Maryse, andhow they slept together, something i just couldn't the elevator doors opened i walked across the lobby and to the cafeteria, and thats when i saw a small burnette just picking at her food.

Mickie.

I had to aproach her and ask her whats wrong, i went up to her table and instantly she looked up and weakly smiled at me, i noticed under her eyes were vissble water streaks. She had been crying.

"Morning Kelly," she smiled.

"Morning Miss James," I was still very concerned so i decided to ask her.

"Mickie, what happened last night?" I took her hand as i noticed she began to cry again.

"John..and I,... we broke up," she managed to say between her sobs.

"Oh Mick's, what happened?" I tryed my best to make sure she didnt cry loudly.

"Well he left to get a drink and it was 20 minutes and he never came back, and when i walked to the bar and asked if they had seen him they all said no, so i decided to go to the restroom and thats when i saw her, all over him!," she burried her head in her hands.

"Oh Mickie, im sorry, and who is her?" I watched as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Maria," she managed to choke out.

"That whore," I hugged Mickie, I hated Maria she was the fakest diva ever, she was nothing but a low-class whore. She had dated almost every superstar on the roster, she never slept with Randy which was good. Wait! Why do i care? ugh whatever.

"I love him, and i don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"I know, why don't we go and get you fixed up and we can go shopping and then get some ice cream?" i smiled sweetly and she nodded.

xxxxxxx

As i waited for Mickie to get ready i decided to ring Randy he could help me with this.

"Hello?" i heard on the other line i took a deep breath and began.

"Randy i need your help," I tryed to keep my voice down.

"With?" he asked.

"John cheated on Mickie, i need you to find out what happened, and you know help me get them back together," I made sure Mickie wasn't around.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him, IF," he paused. Oh No!I had to see this coming, everything has a price. "You go on a date with me tomorrow night," I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," i giggled.

"Alright see you soon," I hung up just as Mickie walked out in a silver tube top, followed by a pair of black jeans and some knee high boots to finsih her look.

"Lets go," I smiled.

xxxxxxxx

We walked around the mall for hours, buying all sorts of jewlery and clothing. I smiled as i noticed Mickie was finally smiling forgetting everything John did to her, and i hope that where Randy is, he is convincing john to take Mickie back, or at least talk to her.

"So Kelly, you and 'The Viper', "She began. I couldn't help but smile."Are you guys dating?" She looked eager to find out.

"No, we aren't dating, but we are going on a date tomorrow night," I heard her giggle.

"Can i help you get ready?" She smiled sweetly and I nodded.

"Yeah, more girl time," I laughed as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kelly, its me Justin," ah great!

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes as Mickie tried to listen to see who it was.

"You and Me tomorrow night, on a date," He chuckled.

"No thanks, I have plans," I smirked.

"With Randy?" His tone changed and i didn't like it one bit.

"If you must know, yes," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, just to let you know, Tonight I will begin this 'war' , and Kelly just so you know ," He paused and chuckled. "You will be mine,"

I heard the line go dead, and i began to panick, Justin is in the Nexus and i know what they are capable of. The rest of the day was nothing but worrying for tonight, and the effect it would have on my life.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I began to warm-up for my match, I felt very confident, tonight i was up against Randy, and i had the nexus protecting my back, easy win.

"Justin, " I heard a weak voice from behind me.

I truned around and saw Layla, " Yes?"

"Um, look i wanted to tell you, I think we should see other people," She looked scared, but to me this was a big relief.

"Alright, bye." I began to warm-up again and she didn't seem to be walking away. "Yes," I asked.

"You don't seem heart broken," She crossed her arms.

"Im not," She rolled her eyes and walked away, alone at last. As i continued to warm-up i saw _her,_as in the love of my life. I walked over to her and smirked.

"Can i help you," She crossed her arms, she was too cute.

"Yeah, i need help with my warm-up and you are just the person to help me with it," I smirked but she seemed un-amused.

I noticed Randy starring at us, so i decided to cause some drama. I placed my hand on the back of Kelly's hand and forced her to kiss me, she instantly pulled away and slapped me.

"Jerk!" She walked away completely mad. I turned around to see Randy walking my way.

"Hello there, Mr. Orton," I smirked.

"Leave her alone," He clenched his fist and I found it amusing.

"No," I simply shurgged.

He chuckled. "I wasn't asking you, I was demanding you," He walked away.

What a waste of my time. I thought about me, Justin Gabreal, WWE Champion. Then she would love me, forever.

_Randy's P.O.V_

As i walked down the ramp i felt like i was going to get a win in less than 20 seconds. I stepped in the ring and awaited for Justin to come down, and when he finally did, i watched as everyone boo'ed him, i found it quite amusing.

As the match began I took controll I was dominating, untill I Justin kicked my injured left knee, which made me crash down to the floor. I was in so much pain.

"Get up ORTON!COME ON," Justin kicked my stomach again, and again.

"I don't get why she likes you, she deserves better," he tryed to jump off the top rope but i caught him in mid-air with an RKO.

"1...2...3..." The ref signaled for the bell to be rung,

He raised my hand in victory and i smirked. But all of the sudden i felt someone hit me from behind and begin to attack me, it was the rest of Nexus.

_No One's P.O.V_

The Nexus began to gang up on Randy as they took him down, one by one doing their finishers on him, and the last one to do so was Justin Gabreal. He got on the top rope when all of the sudden Kelly's theme began to play, This was part of the storyline, she had to save him.

"STOP!STOP!" she yelled as she ran to Randy's aid. She kneeled beside him and that caused Justin to get off the top rope.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled in her face which made her shiver.

"Just stop," she begged.

"KELLY KELLY, GET OUT OF THE RING," it was now Wade who stepped in and demanded for her to leave.

"NO!" Wade grabbed Kelly by her waist and hoisted her up he looked like he was about to do 'Waste Land' on her, and all Justin could do was watch.

She squrimed to get out of his grip but it was no use, he slammed her on the floor and she knocked out.

"Go to the top rope," Wade demanded as Justin went up.

The rest of Nexus dragged Kelly's unconcious body close enough for Justin to land the '450 splash on her'. Justin took a deep breath in as he looked down at his 'love'. he stood up on the ropes andhe heard a voice at the back of his head that said, _If you loved her you wouldn't do it._

**Well there you have it, Chapter 3. I hope you liked it alot**

**Also i wanted to ask you guys if you think Mickie and John should get together?**

**Well thats all please review 4 reviews && I will post the next one before this friday:)**

_xoxoxo-Samm._


	4. You're Either Nexus Or You're Against Us

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, && here is chapter 4. **

**Okk, so at this point there is alot of drama, and tension between everyone**

**I try my best to not get to sidetracked and lose tension. So this chapter**

**will be alot more tense and abit upsetting.**

**&& Now i will respond to your reviews.**

**.Lover- **_I know, but something had to happen just so we could see if Justin really does love her._

**kellyrandy fan 3- **_Yay, a new reviewer. Thanks so much and here is episode 4 enjoy._

**RkoK2love- **_I guess we will find out wont we?:)_

**ihartyuu- **_We will see if he does or not._

**Onward we go...**

I couldn't open my eyes i just couldn't. I felt a sharp pain on my by and sides, this is all Wade's fault. I couldn't say I wasn't scared cause i was, but all of the sudden i heard shouts saying ,"Run!run!run!," and "Hurry lets get out of here!" All of the suden I felt a pair of strong,muscular arms wrapp around my waist, but for some reason i was to scared to opend my eyes, much less find out who was protecting me.

"Kelly, you ok?"

Randy.

I wanted to say yes, but it was like my mind was in motion as to where my body was not. I felt being carried out, my stomach was still in pain.

_3 hours later_

finally, i hate being checked up. I walked down the halls holding my stomach in the process, but my mind kept asking, why didnt Justin jump? My thoughts were interepted when Mickie and Maryse came running up to me.

"You ok?" Asked Maryse who looked more worried then i was.

"Im fine, just sore," I managed to say.

"Is Vince giving you the day off next week?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, he says that he dosen't want me to get a broken bone so next week its just a segment with Randy and thats it," I tryed my best to smile.

"Well thats good," Mickie seemed abit distracted, i followed her gaze to John and Maria talking by catering.

"Mick's,?" She looked at me and atempted to smile, i glared at Maria and she noticed it.

"I gotta...um go," I watched as she ran off with tears streeming down her eyes.

"That bitch is going to get it," Maryse hissed. I smirked tonight it was Maria vs Maryse and we all know who was going to win that match.

"Alright, you finish her," I smirked Maryse nodded as she began to walk away when she heard her theme.

I watched as John gave Maria a small embrace and I walked over to him when she left. "Wow, you sure do love Mickie," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Kelly, nothing is going on between us, that one night stand was a mistake, i do love Mickie," he tried to explain, but i could care less.

"No you don't, because if you did you would have noticed that Mickie ran off, crying." I walked away but he pulled me back. 

"Please, help me get her back," He eyes looked pleading, so i said what the heck.

"Alright, but whatever i say goes," he nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you get vince to make a storyline with you and Mickie?" He smiled at the idea and nodded and made his way to Vince's office.

My work here is done. I did the happy dance but the pain i was in caused me to stop and walk to my locker room.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I cursed my self for not being there for her, this is all my fault, i could've stopped wade, but i didnt.

"Hey Randy, you ohkk bro?" I looked up to see Ted and Maryse.

"Yeah, what are you doing with Maryse," I asked slightly confused Ted said he didn't like Maryse i was wrong.

"oh, new storyline," He beemed. Wow, I wonder if this is all part of Vince's plan to ruin the Legacy using the divas.

"Oh nice, " I began to pack my stuff as Ted and Maryse sat down on the couch and talked, their conversation was interesting.

"So maryse, are you a you know?" I laughed softly as Maryse gave him the ' _why in the hell would you ask that_ 'look.

"So that's a no?" I looked up to see her smack his chest and he winced in pain.

"What the hell you stupid bitch that hurt," He held his chest in pain.

"Serves you right," She gave him her famous 'talk to the hand' gesture and he mimicked her.

"Im Maryse, everything revolves around me," Ted started walking around the room like Maryse.

"I do not walk like that!" she pointed out.

"Look at me and my hair flip," He tried to do one of her hairflips, but to me it was an epic fail. He began to act just like Maryse did, and it caused me to laugh abit.

"I love myself, BE SEXY," he chuckled. I noticed as Maryse clenched her fists. uh oh!,

"Fine," She put her stuff down and started walking around...Just like Ted does.

"Look at me, Im Ted Dibease Jr," She began which made Ted stop and stare.

"I think im so hot, but in reality im anything but," She laughed.

"I AM!" Ted assured her.

"Im in love with Cody, me and him have a bromance," She giggled and I watched as Ted went up to her.

"IM NOT!WE DO NOT HAVE A BROMANCE," he looked away, "Most of the time,"

"Whatever im going shopping," She picked up her divas tittle and walked out of the locker room.

"Ted, what just happened?" I watched as he started helplessly at the door.

"She ditched me! and she said im gay," He looked at me,I just shook my head.

"Is ohkk if i found Maryse's meaness towards me, hot?" I gave him a desbelief look.

"Told ya," Cody walked in, he was still the only one without a girl.

"Huh?" Ted replied slightyly confused.

"You like Maryse," he tried to do his best and say her name just like she did.

Ted scoffed, "No I do- yeah, i do," He smirked, "Im gonna find my lady," He walked out of the locker room leaving me and Cody alone.

"So..you and Kelly?" He wiggled his brows.

"We have a date tomorrow night?" I smiled at the idea.

Cody smirked,"Oh!Get Some!"

I laughed and shook my head, this wasn't going to be like my other relationships, I wanted Kelly, not physically, I just needed her, she was what gave me life in a way.

"No, not with her," I smiled.

"You have really changed for her, haven't you?" I was right, ever since Kelly came into my life she has been nothing but a positive change, and i liked it.

I watched as Cody placed his duffel bag over his shoulders and before he left he placed a sticky-note on Ted's mirror, I wonder what thats about.

"Bye," He smiled as he headed out the door.

"Later," I replied and went over to the sticky-note, it read:

_Meet me at the hotel park at 11, I think i know how we can help him:)_

What could that mean?

_Mickie's P.O.V_

Me and Kelly had just finished packing and we were ready to leave, I was still abit crushed at the fact that John already moved on.

"Mick's" Kelly spoke up and i looked at her.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"John loves you," She smiled.

"No he dosen't," I replied.

She seemed to have frozze I followed her gaze, untill I saw _them._

The Nexus.

I watched as they started to approach us, with each step they took I could feel my heart pund faster. What were they going to do? Hurt us?

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I began to take steps back as they got closer, I hate the Nexus, why can't they leave me alone.

"Miss Kelly," Wade Barrett smirked. "Are you all better now?" I gave him a nasty sneer.

"Can we help you?We're in a hurry," I replied placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, you may," It was now Justin who stepped out from the group.

"How?" I replied I couldn't even look at him, it made me physically sick.

"I didn't hurt you tonight, and your lucky for that," He began. "So therefor you owe me," He smirked.

"Well what did you have in mind?" I replied. I did not like where this was going.

"Join us," Wade replied.

"wait, join you, in Nexus," I chocked out.

"Yes, and if you don't well then, we might just have to finish what we started," Justin smirked.

"I have-" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to become the Nexus' chew toy, but I didn't want to become their puppet either.

"Well, you have untill next week to think about it," They all began to walk away. Justin however stayed behind.

"Listen, being in this group may just be the best thing that can happen to you," He smirked and walked off.

"Kell's?" Mickie waved her hands infront of me and i finally came back to reality.

"Mickie, what am i going to do?" I asked sitting down on the nearest equipment.

"I guess its true what they say," I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked still frustrated.

"Your either Nexus or your against them,"

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on making Kelly join nexus but**

**Im starting to think that could benifit the whole Randy**

**and Kelly situation.**

**Also i made a new fafic:) so please read and review:D**

**it would mean the worl to me**

**well alright thats it untill next time. **

**dont cross out review:)**

_xoxo- Samm._


	5. A Night I Just Can't Forget

**Im alittle upset that I only got two reviews:|**

**hope i get more for this episode.**

**ilovemeD- **_I like that nickname, . lmao. lets all hope;)_

**K2LegacyLover- **_yes, for her sake:) && don't worry Mickie & John will eventually_

_figure things out, && yess we all wonder:)&& thanks, and well lets all hope she dosen't_

**O N W A R D .**

I had finally finished packing my stuff and I told Mickie I was leaving, but just as I walked out of my locker room I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms cover me eyes and mouth. Who was doing this, the next thing I knew was that they placed a piece of tape of my mouth, Yuck!Duct tape, and they tied both my arms and legs up, I wasn't terrified I was more worried for my hair, that took me about an hour to re-do and now they are messing it up.

Next thing I knew I was shoved into a box or something like that. Where was I going? Now I was panacking.

_Ted's P.O.V_

Me and Cody high fived, we did a good job, no one saw and nothing bad .

"So, goodjob to us?"

"Yes,"

"Good."

"Randy can thank us later."

"And he said we weren't going to get him a good present," I chuckled.

"In his face," Cody laughed.

"Do you think he'll be mad though?" I started at him.

"Lets hope not,"

"Well text him, " I picked up my phone and sent Randy the location where he could find his surprise.

"Done." I smirked.

"Good," he laughed

I honestly thought we did good here, we got Randy the ideal present, well im not sure if our surprise counted, because we didn't buy 'it', its more of a we took 'it'

"So Ted, you and Maryse?"

"Cody, you and Layla?"

"I said yours first," I sighed.

"She's dating Miz, your turn,"

"I dont think she likes me," Another awkawrd silence hit us, but then it was inturpted by Cody's phone ringing.

_Woah!Your only smoke & Mirros!_

I gave Cody ' the look' before he picked up the phone, "Randy?" I gulped. "NO we got your present right here, we will meet you in your room in a bit," Cody hung up and smirked.

"We did good," He smirked.

"We did good," I repeated.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I glanced at the clock again, well isnt this nice, Kelly forgot about my birthday! Oh well, might as well let it go. I looked at my phone, no new messages from her, or missed calls. What was wrong with me? Why did she interest me, and worry me so much? I mean, just before I met her, she was nothing to me but a second class diva, and now without her I feel lonely, and like I have nothing to live for. I waited untill I heard a loud knock on the door, I slowly opened it and there stood, Ted and Cody both smirking with a huge box, or shall i say "present", I stepped aside and they picked the present up and set it in my room. I was so confused, what could it be?

"For safety purposes, DO NOT OPEN TILL WE LEAVE," Ted yelled. Cody nodded and they began to run out the door, this better not be a prank. I removed the top of the box slowly to reavel a blond who was blindfolded and tied up, oh great. I watched as she tried to scream, and picked her up and placed her on my bed, as I began to take the ropes off of her arms and ankles, once I removed the blindfold, I felt a sick smirk spread on my face.

Kelly.

"Randy?" she asked confused as to why she was here.

"Kelly..." I found no words to explain just how surprised I was, but at the same time why not enjoy this ideal present.

"um, well I don't know why im here, but happy birthday," she laughed nervously, how cute.

"It will be," I smirked, which made her eyes widen.

"What do you-" I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers, as I fell ontop of her. I smirked agaisnt her lips, once she returned it. I loved her taste, her scent. She drove me crazy. I began to slide my hand up her thigh, loving her reaction. I couldn't help what she was doing to me. I attacked her kneck with small kisses, a moan finally escaping her lips when i bit down on her flesh.

"Randy," she panted. I continued to attack her kneck as I made my way up her jaw line. "Randy, I have to go," she tried to push me off, but I guess she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"No," I simply responded stroking my thimb against her hip. I made my way to her lips again capturing hers once more, she was driving me crazy, I slowly opened her legs and placed my self in between them, showing her what she was doing to me.

"Randy, I need to meet up with Mickie,"

"Not tonight," I began kissing her kneck once more, soft moans escaping her lips.

"How come?" she gasped. I stopped, and looked at her.

"Because Kelly, tonight you are mine,"

_Mickie's P.O.V_

I looked at the time, and figured Kelly must be with Randy, it is his birthday. I smirked at the idea of her coming untill like 3 and making up some stupid lie. I fixed my dress, and my heels, I looked good tonight, I was begging to think this was a bad idea, I mean what if John and Maria are there? Well I really can't be bothered. I left mine and Kelly's room and headed for the hotel's club, im sure Maryse would be down there, and I could hang out with her. I stepped into the club, and saw several fimiliar faces, but not Maryse's, I walked over to the bar, and oreder myself a well deserved beer.

"Same old Mickie," I closed my eyes shut. He is the last person I wanted to hear. I spun around to face him

"John, what do you want?"

"You." he simply stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Go with Maria, Im sure she is better than me," he sighed and took a seat next to me.

"I dont want her, I want you," I tried not to look at him. "Please Mickie, I love you," My eyes widened and I looked at him, was he serious?

"You don't," I replied before taking my beer and walking away, little did I know that John had left the bar, upset, and almost crying.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I smiled at the gorgeous diva who layed in my arms, her scent, everything about her made me crazy. I kissed the top of her head as I watched her sleep, she truely was something. I had always dreamed of the day I would meet the right one, and I think that she is laying in my arms. I groaned at the sound of the door knocking, if its Ted or Cody they are getting the night off, they got me the best present ever.

I opened the door and there _she _stood, but what was she doing here? Why now?

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my_ boyfriend,"_ she gigged.

Oh shit!

**oh no! who could she be, sorry this chapter is so short, **

**i meant to make it longer, but I have kept you guys**

**waiting long enough.**

**4 reviews and you get the next one up:)**

**thanks guys**

_xoxo- sammy_


	6. Nexus's Newest Member?

**Thanks guys for the amazing reviews:)**

**I love all of them && they mean ALOT**

**to me:)**

**well anyways, Onto business:**

**K2 Legacy Lover- **_Guess we will have to find out;) lol enjoy:D_

**Rkofan1995- **_Thanks for the review:) ENJOY:)_

**WweDivaTayTay45- **_Yeah, thanks, enjoy this chapter:)_

**hxcwrestlingfan54- **_Thanks, && lets find out?Shall we?;)enjoy._

**O N W A R D**

I woke up to hear a few voices outside, I didn't know who was at the door, but I did know one thing, Randy was with that person. I quickly changed into my clothes and leaned against the door to listen to the conversation, I soon found out that the person at the door wasn't a guy.

"Baby, do you wanna eat lunch together?" Baby? Randy has a girlfriend?

"Um...sure, but Madison you have to go now," I heard Randy chuckled nervously.

"alright sounds good, give me a kiss before I leave," She giggled. I waited for him to say no, but i heard silence followed by a faint, "I love you," I heard Randy shut the door, and sigh deeply. I wasn't going to start a fight right now, but after I leave it's the last time see's me.I came out of the room slowly, and made my way towards the door, I think Randy was currently taking a shower so I decided this would be the best time to sneak out.I opened the door slightly and then like if it was on cue, Randy came out and saw me.

"Leaving so soon?" He winked at me. I tried my best to not get mad because of his girlfriend, so I simply nodded and began to open the door abit more."Why?" he sounded a bit closer this time so I turned around and he was there.

"Mickie-" he cut me off.

"Wanna spend the day with me?" No.

"yeah sure," dang it Kelly!Be strong!I watched as his smile turned into a smirk. "Well, see you in a bit," I replied he nodded and I left, I have got to be more stronger next time. I texted Mickie to find out were she was, and as soon as she replied with:

_breakfast!care to join me:) we have alot to discuss:D_

I smirked and made my way to the hotels cafeteria, and sure enough Mickie was there with a seat saved for me.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," she replied glancing at her menu, "How was last night?" she smirked and I instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Um..." I paused trying to find the words to describe the night I had spent with that Jerk.

"Is he good?" she asked I blushed alittle at that question, and I found my self nodding, what are you doing Kelly? My mind seemed to be protesting over the fact that my heart kept dominating in this situation.

"Very," I blurted out. Dang me and my stupid feelings.

"So, you and John," I continued trying to get away from our beggining looked at me abit hurt, but at the same time I saw alot of happiness.

"He loves me," she smiled thinking about it.

"Do you love him?" I asked, I looked up from my menu to see John behind Mickie,this could be it, after awhile of not replying, I repeated my quesiton, "Mick's do you love him?" I took a small glance at John who seemed eager to find out.

"Of course I do, I always have," she placed her menu down, and looked at me with alot more hurt this time. "I would give anything to be with him,"

"You should tell him that," I replied.

"I can't,"

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"He's dating Maria," I looked at her with a confused look and I looked at John who seemed to have the same expression.

"No's he's no-" before I could continue Mickie cut me off.

"she told me they were Kell's!" I could tell she was fighting back the urge to cry.

"Well they arent, because if they were, do you think John would be spending his time chasing after you?"I watched as she wiped a tear that had fallen and shook her head.

"I just wanna see him, be with him," she replied.

"Look, Im going to fix my make-up, take time to think about it, when I come back I wanna know if you are going to talk to him or not," Mickie nodded and I left, which was Jonh's signal to approach her.

_John's P.O.V_

I sat down quickly so she wouldn't fuss if I took my time.

"Mick's?" I was abit nervous, I mean she says she loves me and all, but when Im around her she acts different.

"John, I-" I cut her off.

"Don't, " I paused, "Do you love me?" she looked at me with a confused finally looked down and nodded."Say it," I replied taking her hand.

"I -" she paused and looked at me, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled before taking a seat next to her and waiting for Kelly to return which eventually she did.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

Im a miracle worker, i smirked once I sat down and Mickie and John were holding hands.

"Well..." I started.

"All we are missing is your man," Mickie giggled, my smiled dropped at that point.

"What's wrong Kell's?" I looked at Mickie and John who looked at me in disbelief.

"We, um, well you see, I um-" I paused trying to think of something," He has a girlfriend," I replied looking down.

"No he dosen't," John spoke up while wrapping his arm around Mickie.

"He dose!I heard them this morning," I replied. I could tell they sensed a tad of Jealousy in my tone.

"Oh, you mean Madiosn," John chuckled.

"Madison?"

"Yeah, she's Randy's ex, not grilfriend," John chuckled abit more, "she's a physco, she thinks she is still with him," I looked down at my plate feeling abit stupid for doubting him.

"oh," John smiled this time as I looked up.

"Kell, Randy only has eyes for you," I smiled at hearing that. John smirked at something or someone behind me, and sure enough as I truned around Randy was there.

"Mind if I sit?" I tried not to blush but Mickie decided this was a good idea.

"Be our guest," she smirked.

After our food was ordered and we finally got to eat, John decided he would embarass me.

"So, Randy, last night?" he replied taking a glance in my direction, KILL ME NOW!

"It was good," Randy smirked while starring at me.

"Oh, Kelly did you find it good too," Mickie asked, I looked at them and narrowed my eyes, John and Mickie were just giggling, I knew getting them back was going to end in this.

"um..." I paused trying to buy myself out of it, that's when I saw, them, as in Nexus, Mickie followed my stare and she gasped apon seeying them.

"Is something wrong?" John asked finally noticing what we were looking at.

"Kelly," Wade smirked heading our direction.

"Can I help you?" I replied abit scared.

"I have thought about our proposition?" He replied looking at the rest of Nexus then back at me.

"Proposition?" Randy asked slightly confused.

"Why yes Mr. Orton,we asked Miss, Kelly here to join us," He smirked Randy looked at me with an awful sneer.

"Wade, now is not a good time," I replied Wade nodded and walked away.

"Randy I-"

"save it," he got up and ran off, he looked so mad, I knew I should of told him.

"Go find him," John smiled.

"alright," I got up and headed in Randy's direction. I finally found him sitting on the stairs with his face burried in his hands.

"Randy, Im sorry," I replied.

"Don't be," he relied still very angry if I might add.I sat down next to him and took his hand," Kelly, why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because, I thought it didn't matter," I replied.

"didn't matter?" He looked at me in disbelief,"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt," I nodded.

"Im not going to get hurt,"

"They are Nexus for crying out loud!" he half yelled this time.

"and-" he cut me off.

"And? What did they say to you?"

"They said, Join us, or they are going to end up hurting me," I replied.

"Look, say no, Kelly I can protect you," I smiled at him.

"Thanks," He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled."for everything," I continued.

"No probelm," He replied.

I thought about everything thats gone on between me and Randy these last couple of weeks, and mabe I should give 'us' a shot, I mean im single, he is too, whats stopping us? I kept holding onto him, I never wanted him to let go, but there was something, or more like someone who stopped this from happening.

"Randy, Baby!" I let go of, as I instantly recognized that voice.

"Madison," Randy looked at me and back at her, boy was this awkward.

"Who is she?" Madison looked at me with disgust, and to tell you the truth, I was the one who was disgusted, she wasn't matching her clothing.

"This is Kelly," Randy scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Are you cheating on me?" she forced her bottom lip to tremble, and I notice the imidiate panick Randy felt.

"No, Im a friend," I smiled sweetly, "We've been friends sicne I came here, and thats it," Randy looked at me confused. Yeah I know I was helping him, but he promised to help me, so I guess we can call it even?right?

"Oh, Nice to meet you, Im Madison," she stuck her hand out towards me, and I gently shook it.

"Im Kelly," I smiled back. I watched as she truned back to Randy and placed her hands behind his kneck, and she kissed him right infront of me. I had that urge to cry and run away, but I remained calm.

Randy pulled out of the forced kiss and looked at me with an apologetic face, one which I ignored.

"Look at the time, I must go," I replied trying my best to hide the pain i felt.

"alright,bye" Madison replied looking at me before truning her attention back to Randy.

"Bye..." I walked away not looking back, and boy did I feel like crying.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I watched as she walked away from me, the only thing that brings me happiness. I looked down at Madison, who was going on about going to dinner together, and other stuff that I paid no attention to. I wanted, no I needed to talk to Kellly, explain to her what Madison's problem is, I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as Madison began to kiss me, I pushed her gently away, and she looked at me with confusion.

"Are you ok babe?" I looked at her and just shook my head.

"Im fine, just tired," I replied.

"Alright, see you tonight, " she giggled before she walked away skipping.

I went back to my place, and sat on my bed, before turning my laptop on, and checking my facebook. I scrolled threw my chat box, looking for the one I needed to talk to, but she wasn't on, just as I was about to logg out I get an IM from both Ted & Cody, I decided to read them

'Dashing' Me:

_Whats wrong with Kell's? I saw her crying lke 10 minutes ago!:\_

I shook my head, and responded back

Randy Orton:

_Madison._

'Dashing' Me:

_she's back? Dang your life must suck._

Randy Orton:

_Tell me about it._

Cody stopped replying so I checked on the one from Ted.

Teddy:

_Bro, I saw Kelly crying today. Whats with her?_

Randy Orton:

_Nothing, It's just she thinks Madison is my girlfriend._

Teddy:

_That bitch is back? Luck with the phycopath bro._

Randy Orton:

_Yeah I know, this ruins everything!_

I decided to logg off and look for Kelly, when all of the sudden there was a knock on my door, followed by a: 

_"RANDALL KEITH ORTON!OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"_

Oh shit!Kelly told Mickie, and Mickie is scary when she is angry, I decided to hide untill I heard the door slam open.

"Where are you Randall?" I tried my best to not make any sound, "Come out!Come out! where ever you are!"

"NO!" I covered my mouth, stupid!stupid! ME!

Mickie opened my closet door, and signaled for me to get out.

"What were you thinking?" she half yelled.

"IM NOT DATING MADISON!" I yelled.

"Really?" she palced her hands on her hips, "That's not what Kelly said," I looked down, she was right.

"I know Kelly saw otherwise, but I like her, not Maddie," I responded glancing up at her.

"Then, why haven't you set this Maddie girl straight?"

"Because, my parents think it's for the best that I date someone of her stature,"

"Wow, your family must be really messed to not let you date someone you actually care about," I shook my head

"You don't get it," I mumbled.

"Do you know what I do get?" I shook my head."Your are just like Justin, and I warned Kelly, and I told her you were going to hurt her, but she thought you could change," I watched as she left my room leaving me in deep thought.I layed back on my bed and shut my eyes as my mind thought about every moment we have had together

_Flashback :_

_"Randy!" I laughed at the sight of her ice cream now on her face. _

_"Oops!" I chuckled._

_"It's not funny," she smirked, "Wanna know what is?" I nodded still laughing._

_"This!" she took my ice cream and stuck it on my nose, "Oops," she giggled._

_"That's not funny!" I protested trying to get the ice cream off my nose._

_"It sure is!" I smirked and lungged at her she quickly got out of the way and ran towards my rental._

_"Randy, WAIT!I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" she screamed at me. I placed her so her back was against the car and gently kissed her lips. _

_"Your an amazing person Kell's," I smiled._

_"So are you, snake boy," she giggled before pulling me into a hug._

_end._

I woke up smiling at the precious memory, I missed her alot.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I was still upset, I couldn't stop thinking about that kissed they shared, all these horrible images played in my head, her with him, him on top of her, I tried my best to shake them off, but I couldn't so I layed down on my bed and shut my eyes, trying to remember any piece of memory I have saved.

_Flash back._

_"BOO!" I screamed._

_"Oh god!" Randy laughed pulling me into a hug, which I gladly returned._

_"Alright, so you ready?" _

_"I guess," I really wasn't._

_"alright, you have to jump, and trust me," I nodded. I looked down at the vast ocean, why did I ever say I have never been cliff diving._

_"One..." Randy began_

_"I think we should go,"_

_"Two..." _

_"Im not feeling good,"_

_"Three!"Randy picked me up bridal style and jumped, I screamed not letting go, untill we crashed into the water.I swam to the top gasping for air._

_"Fun, wasnt it," Randy chuckled._

_"NO!THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"Randy swam over to me and picked me up, _

_"But we shared it togther," I smiled at that. Then he leaned in capturing my lips and I gladly returned the kiss. _

_end._

I woke up with tears streaming down, I missed him, I mean we might have not went out, or anything but we were friends and all those times we shared meant alot to me. I looked at the picture that I had next to my bedside table,I picked it up and smile. It was me and Randy, the day we went to the zoo, i didn't know how we ended up there, but like he once said we shared it together, I layed back down and hugged my pillow, its the best i could find at a time like this.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm 6:00 pm. I would need to get going if I wanted to make it in time before Raw started. I looked threw my ring attire and picked out my favorite one, and placed it in my gym bag, and just in case Mickie tryed to play a prank on me, I came prepared with an extra pair of ring attire.

As i stepped out of my rental I looked around to see if anyone else had arrived, and my smiled dropped once I saw Randy and that Madison girl. I felt my heart drop when she placed her arm around his waist and he placed his around her kneck, I missed that. I was brought back to reality when Mickie stood infront of me all bouncy and giggly.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"What's up with you?" I smirked.

"oh nothinggg..." she kept giggling.

"alright, so do you have a match?"

"Nope, you do, and you also have a segment with Randy," I shook my head at that.

"I know.." I sighed.I took my gym bag out of the trunk and went inside, Mickie was currently rambling on about how Miz and Ted had this fight over Maryse.

"So in the end, she was like 'F' you," she finished smirking

"Yup." I replied.

"Kelly, your segment is next," A stagehand yelled out. I nodded and made my way to them, and sure enough Randy was there with a big smirk plastered on his face.

_"ACTION"_

_On Set_

_"Kelly," I looked up from streching and smiled._

_"Randy, what a pleasent surprise," I tried my best to look at him, but it was too uncomfortable._

_"Listen, I wanted to wish you luck tonight," He smirked. _

_"Thanks, but I don't need luck," I replied a little arrogantly._

_"Im sure you don't, " he smiled, oh thats new. "But take this with you just in case," wait, what?I don't remember this being in the script, but before I could register what was going on, Randy snaked his arm around my waist and sealed his lips on mine. I placed my hands on his chest gently and returned the kiss, I love this feeling, its like no one else but us to is here. Once I pulled away I smirked._

_"Thanks," I replied._

_"No problem," He winked. A gave him a little wave and I walked away._

_Off Set._

_"AND CUT"_

I kept walking trying my best so Randy wouldn't catch up, but evetually he did.

"Kelly, " He sighed, "Please,"

"Please what?" I replied.

"Ignoring me, its been a week already!"

"OH!" I laughed," I didn't notice."

"Look, I know me and Madison are 'dating'," Ohh, I hated hearing that, "But I still like you,"

"Well I don't, and excuse me I need to talk to Nexus," I replied walking past him. It took him a while because when I was about to turn he yelled:

"WAIT WHAT?"

I kept walking untill I found the Nexus locker room, I could feel my heart beat faster, I thought long and hard before I made a move. I looked around and know one saw. I knocked three times and took in a deep breath. I wanted to walk away but as soon as I began to walk the door peered open and there standing tall and proud was Nexus leader Wade Barret

**Alright;I updated**

**I wanted to apologize for not updating and quicker but I have alot **

**on my mind these days, but nonetheless, I should have another chapter up **

**by next saturday, and since spring break is next,next week I plan to at least make**

**3 new chapters before it ends:)**

**Also I might have a co-writer helping me out for those times when**

**I can't update for you guys, but we will see:D**

**well thanks fro the amazing reviews!**

**5 reviews and you get your next chapter:)**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Look you like me, I like you," He smirked. I let out a deep breath, one I didn't even know was there, He began to back me up agaisnt the wall.

"Please, stop," I begged.

"No," I began to feel like I had no escape from this, just as I was about to walk away his lips crashed on mine, and how I did miss his taste, I placed my hands on the back of his kneck to pull him closer, What was I doing?


	7. A turn for the worst

**Thanks for the reviews guys:)**

**Not responding to them tonightt because im exhausted! So i will next time:D**

**O N W A R D.**

I sat there on the couch looking around, how did I get here again? Oh yeah let me begin:

_FLASHBACKxoxo_

_"Miss Kelly," Wade smirked. Take deep breaths Kelly, you can do this._

_"," I responded trying to sound brave, and that was the excat opposite of what I was._

_"What brings you to our locker room?" he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked._

_"I um, well you see I wanted to- um,"_

_"Take me up on that offer?" I looked at him and nodded._

_"Alright then Miss Kelly, welcome to the Nexus," I sighed and nodded._

_end._

Yup, now I was the Nexus' newest memeber, I would be announced later on today, when I win my divas tittle opportunity. I listened as all the other memebers seem to have many thoughts on their leader. Many of those oppinions weren't the nicest, well those only came from David. I looked at my manicured nails and thought about the reasons as to why I was here, but my heart kept telling me that I was here because of Justin. I shook those thoughts of as he approched me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Don't be scared we are like a big family here," I nodded and looked at him

"Why are you even in the Nexus?" he looked at me confused, "You could of made it on your own,"

"Well, Wade said that if we got together bigger things would come," I nodded and smiled

"So tonight,Good Luck"I smiled at him

"Thanks," I replied. I stood up and he followed my actions, "where are you of to?"

"Um, no where,"

"Can I join?" I smiled at him.

"sure," We headed out the door ignoring the weird stares we were getting from the rest of Nexus.

"So kelly, I wanted to ask you something," I looked at him for him to continue. "Nevermind," he chuckled nervously.

"Justin!" I whinned. "tell me, please," I smiled.

"alright, " he scratched his head awkwardly, "How about a date?" I smiled at that, I would love to go, but Randy. Ugh! NO! he forgot about me so I should do the same.

"That sounds wonderful," He smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "Good," he replied.

"THERE YOU ARE!" we truned around to see the Heath heading our way.

"Hey," I said awakwardly.

"Wass up?" he replied.

"UM, Heath, do you um need something?"

"Um, no I was bored,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah," he smiled at us.

"so what's going on here?" he asked wiggling his brows.

"nothing!" we both said in unison, and alittle to defensively.

"right," he smirked.

We talked for a bit more until I had to go for my match. I noticed Randy was in comentary, this was going to be good.

_"This fatal four way match is set for one fall, where the winner will take on the divas champion at wwe Night of Champions!"_

My theme blasted threw the arena followed by cheers, but they were soon turned into boo's and gasps when they saw my shirt and my new armband had the same letter that everyone hated. Randy had his eyes fixed on me, which was excatly what I wanted.

_"Introducing first,from Jacksonville, Florida, KELLY KELLY!" _

I smirked as I made my way to the ring,I climbed up the steps and did my pose, and waited for the next diva. Then all of the sudden I hear Mickie's music playing, this was going to end up bad.

_"Next, from Richmond Virgina, MICKIE JAMES!" _

I clapped for Mickie as a sign of respect. I did respect Mickie alot, and not to mention the fact that she was my best friend, after she did her entrance she stood by me and we waited for the other 2 divas. But to our surprise our other best friend showed up. We watched as Maryse made her way to the announce table.

_"Next, Rosa Mendes and Beth Pheonix!" _

I looked at Randy and he smiled. I was nervous, not to mention the fact that I was going to win this.

As the match began it was me and Mickie teaming up on Rosa and Beth. But once they were kicked out it was an awkward atmosphere. I was the first to kick Mickie in the stomach and she responded by punching me. I got her off me and thats when Rosa had made her way back in the ring, Mickie took her on as she DDT her, but Beth broke the pin however, I watched as she raised Mickie and performed the glamslam on her, I then kicked her leg causing her to fall and performed the K2 on her.

_"1...2...3!" _

I was so happy! But my mind kept darting to the fact that Vince would end Randy's and mine's storyline tonight. I didn't want it to. I watched as Randy made his way into the ring. It began with Randy just starring at me, he kept coming closer, I knew what he was thinking, and I hated that I would be the victim here.

"STOP!" I yelled, he looked at me with his icy cold eyes. But before I could register what happened he RKO'd me! I didn't see that coming, why? BECAUSE IT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT. I felt beinging lifted up and taken backstage. I felt confused, why would he do that? 

_RANDY'S P.O.V_

I burried my face in my hands, what did I do out there?I kept thinking about the pain I put her in, she didn't deserve it, if anything I deserved it more.

"Baby!" I looked up to see Madison standing infront of me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Good Job out there, "

"Um?"

"RKO'ing kelly! It was amazing! she sung the last part.

"Yeahh," I replied.

"She deserved it," Madison replied flipping her hair. I got up and walked out, I didn't need to hear her insults, speacially about Kelly. Speak of the devil, I saw Kelly in his arms, him, being Justin. I got a little closer but hid to listen.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine,"

"Yes you are," I watched as her cheecks truned a birght shade of pink.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"So lets go get ready for tonight," Tonight?

"Alright," they walked away linked arms leaving me in deep thought as to how I was going to ruin this.

After they had dressed up and all I followed them, they went to dinner, and I didn't go in, but I stayed in my car, once they finished they made their way to a near by park. I didn't know what I was doing, but before I could just forget it and leave I felt my body get out of the car and head towards them. I felt like a stalker, and even worse I didn't want to hurt Kelly, I mean I lo- , I mean I like her.

"Tonight was perfect," I looked down once Kelly said that.

"Good," I watched as Justin leaned in to capture her lips, she wasn't!

"Justin," she placed her hand on his chest and pulled back, "No,"

"Why?"

"This is wrong,"

"No it's not,"

"It is too,"

"Alright,lets go," I watched as he helped her up and I guess they headed back to the hotel cause I lost them after that.

_KELLY'S P.O.V_

I must admit sharing a room with Justin was abit awkward, but Wade said it was a good way to make 'friends'. I glanced at the clock next to my bed, 3:00am, I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't my mind kept thinking about Randy, and Madison, and everything else. I kept fidgiting with the little beads of the pillow next to me, I didn't want to be thinking about a man who has a girlfriend, I didn't want to be thinking about having feelings for my ex, I just wanted to live in a care free world. I must admit dating out of WWE was much more simpler, these days dating is the last thing I wanna do. I pushed the covers off me and got up, Im sure Justin won't wake up he is a heavy sleeper, as I made my way to the lounge, I shriek with fear at an unknown shawdow.

"JUSTIN?" I asked, I felt so creeped out.

"Oh sorry Kell's didn't mean to wake you up," he smiled at me as I turned the light on.

"It's fine,"

"So, what's keeping you up?"

"You," did I just say that outloud?

"excuse me?"

"Nothing," I replied I headed into the kitchen and served myself some ice cream. I watched as Justin made his wade towards me, and to tell you the truth I didn't like it...alot. After I placed my ice cream on the counter he got closer to him.

"Justin?" I didn't sound so sure, "what are you doin-" he cut me off.

"Look you like me, I like you," He smirked. I let out a deep breath, one I didn't even know was there, He began to back me up agaisnt the wall.

"Please, stop," I begged.

"No," I began to feel like I had no escape from this, just as I was about to walk away his lips crashed on mine, and how I did miss his taste, I placed my hands on the back of his kneck to pull him closer, What was I doing? I felt him wrapp my legs around his exposed chest, he began to head for one of the rooms, shit! I had to stop this, but I missed his touch, I didn't want this to stop. I felt him place me carefully on the soft bed, he of course placed himself ontop of me as he began to attack my kneck with kisses, and occasional bites. I ran my fingers threw his short hair, I needed him, or was it just my mind saying this was payback for Randy? I shook those toughts away as he began to pull my shirt off, once he did, he showered my stomach with small kisses, I couldn't help but moan. "Justin," I panted, finally coming back to reality.

"Whats wrong?" he asked before returning to my kneck.

"We can-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I wanted him to continue, but my mind kept telling me this was wrong. Then he crashed his lips onto mine, I smiled against his lips, and he looked at me.

"I love you,"

I stared at him in shock, do I love him back?

**DUN!DUN!DUN!**

**alright so Im hoping you guys will forgive my lack of creativity in this chapter, Im on this horrible stage many people call, WRITERS BLOCK:D**

**lol, well Im hoping to be coming out of this soon, and I shall have a new chapter as long as I get 3 reviews:D just to add suspense :**

_"Will you just let me explain?"_

_"Explain what?" I saw his expression go dark."That you fucked you ex?"_

_"It's not like that at all!"_

_"Reall?" I nodded,"Then explain to me,"_

_"I love him,"_


	8. My Simple Mistake

**Omg, New reviers, that makes my heart skip a beat:) Thank youu.**

**kiki254- **_Well it's coming:) lol enjoy._

**K2LegacyLover- **_Thanks, enjoy:D_

**BeLiz- **_Guess we have to find out?:) Lol, but when one finds out it won't be too good for the other;) have I said too much?_

**Bellajacksonlove- **_Well here it is:D enjoy._

**MrsDibiase-10- **_Thank you:) enjoy._

**Alright so this chapter is more 'fun', we finally se what happens to Ted and Cody fro kidnapping!:D enjoy.**

_"Lost and insecure, you found me"_

**ONWARD.**

I woke up in his arms, him being of course, my ex, Justin Gabreal. I sighed and looked down, what brought me here? Was it Madison and Randy? I couldn't think straight, but all I knew was that this needed to stay a secret, I felt guilt at the pit of my stomach, I mean I really cared about Randy, and I wouldn never do this to spite him, right? I looked around and began to pick up my clothes I made my way back to my room and changed into new clothes I fixed my make-up and hair, I heard Justin snore away, I didn't want to wake him so I sneeked out quietly. I let out a breath once I was outside, some would call me a coward, but after last night Justin is the last person I want to see.I strolled threw the busy streets of New York, I was excited to be here, but guilt still ate me piece by piece. I continued to stroll untill I reached the park, I sat down, and across from me was a couple, they looked so happy, something I wasn't. I looked down and tryed my best to not cry. I've done too much of that lately.

"Kelly?" I wiped my tears away quickly and looked up.

"Um, hey,"

"What are you doing here crying?" I smiled weakly.

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Well if your up for it, why dont we get some coffee?"

"Um, sure," I replied standing up taking off with my former best friend.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I sat down in the lobby and waited for Heath, I hate waiting, I mean I could wait forever for my Kelly, but for a retard like Heath? No! I watched as Randy and that little girlfriend of his made their way inside of the lobby. I smirked, he had some typical girl around his arm, I however had the best. I chuckled slightly at the blonde's stupidty, which Randy noticed.

"You think something is funny?" I nodded.

"Yes I do," I chuckled.

"Oh baby, he's mad cause you have me around your arm and he can't get any," I sneered at her and she backed away.

"I can get some, from someone better than you," I relpied smugly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Randy smirked.

"Kelly," I smirked, I saw Randy's smirk drop, Justin 1 Randy 0.

"Yeah right?"

"No, it's true, last night was our 'make up'," I chuckled before walking away from a angered Randy Orton.

I walked up to Heath and smirked, "Good day," I beamed smugly.

"Good day," he repeated

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I walked into the hotel with my new friend, well she was a former friend before she truned all 'heel' on my ass. We giggled and gossiped about everything we've been threw, I honestly couldn't find a better way to begin my day then with a little reunion. I waved her off and began making my way to my room. I wasn't excited about going because I knew Justin would be there, and to telly uo the truth; He isn't someone I want to be dealing with right now. I pressed the button on the elevator, but it seemed to be slow today, I waited until I heard a faint yell. I truned around and there was Cody and Ted. I smirked, they have been avoiding me since Randy's birthday, and I guess I should take revenge on them. I made my way up to them slowly. Then Cody gaze met mine and he gulped.

"Ted...Cody, " I smiled innocently," What a pleasent surprise," I smirked.

"Cody?" Ted asked his gaze never leaving mine

"Yeah bro?"

"You have made this 'bromance' worth dying," Ted whispered.

"You too bro,"

"Well it was nice knowing you,"

"Same to you Ted,"

They began to back up and I continued to make my way towards them."What's wrong guys? Im not gonna hurt you,"

"SHE'S LYING!" Ted screamed

"Kelly, lets talk about this, we can work out some angle,"

"Angle?"

"Yes," They were stil backing up,

"Alright, Im listening," I smirked.

"I offer you Ted,"

"WAIT!WHAT?"

"No thank you," I replied. They began to scream frantically, and then they where cornered Ted held onto Cody and Cody did the same to Ted. I smirked. "No one, and I mean NO ONE," I began,"Messes with me," They looked scared, but my fun was stopped when I heard a yell from down the hall.

"KELLY!" it was Randy. I watched Ted and Cody scatter away from me, I cursed under my breath.

"May I help you?" I replied smugly

"What the hell where you thinking?"

"Escuse me?" I was abit confused

"JUSTIN," as soon as that name left his I knew exactly what he ment.

"What business is that of yours?" I snapped.

"It's entirely my business,"

"Whatever, let me explain," I replied.

"Explain what? That your a whore?"

"Will you just let me explain?"

"Explain what?" I saw his expression go dark."That you fucked you ex?"

"It's not like that at all!"

"Reall?" I nodded,"Then explain to me,"

"I love him," his mouth dropped open, I was just as shocked as he was, what did I just say?

"You do?" his voice was now more a whisper

"I don't know," I replied burrying my face in my hands.

"Alright, have a good life Kelly," I watched as the one I wanted to be with walked away from my arms, truth is I love him more. I looked down, I felt upset, I needed him in my life. He was my everything, and well I lost him.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I stepped into me and Madison's room, she was fixing her hair and make-up. I don't know why? I mean do we have a date tonight?

"So I was thinking, we should go to a club tonight,"

"Nah, Im tired," I replied laying down.

"Pleaseee babeeeee!" she whinned, if she was Kelly she would of understood and- wait no stop! I can't think about her anymore. I mean yes I loved her, I would never tell her though, it was too hard to do that after what she said.

"No, Im tired," I responded, she pouted and truth be told I could of said no to that face, but eh what the hell,"Alright,"

"YAYYY!" she cheered, I sighed and fell onto the bed, I didn't want to be with Madison while my heart belonged to another. I opened my laptop, and check my facebook something I haven't done in the longest time. I sad several messages, and one was from Kelly, I quickly opened it up, I felt my heart beat ten times faster.

**Hey Randy. I know we have only been talking for a few months, but I just had to tell you this before I regret it and never let it out. I really like you, and it was silly of me to think that you would feel the same, but I felt speacial with you:) I know you see me as a friend, but I can see you as so much more. I really am happy for you, I hope she makes you happy, something I've always wanted to do:) Well I could sit here and go on about how much I like you but I rather not, It might make me regret stuff. well thanks for being there for me:)**

** Lots of love:)**

** Kelly3**

I felt a smile spread across my face, she felt like I did. This message was from a few weeks ago, I got up and shut my laptop off before palcing it in my lugagge. "Be back in a bit," I yelled. I heard no response so I left her, just to find Kelly. Once I did she seemed to be attacking Ted and Cody. They looked scared. I stood behind them for abit, as I heard her yell.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I PUT YOU IN A BOX?"

"bad," the responded.

"YOUR DAM RIGHT!" She leaned over them as they began to sink down.I watched as she sat ontop of Ted and Cody began to run.

"WHO'S MY BITCH?" 

"ME IM YOUR BITCH?" Ted cried.

"WHO LIKES TO FUCK THEIRSELF?"

"I DO!I DO!" Ted replied he looked scared

"AND WHO LIKES TO EAT CARPET BITCH?" I watched in amusement as she slammed Ted's face on the carpet.

"I LIKE TO EAT CARPET!" Ted screamed. Cody was just watching but frightend. Kelly got off Ted and jumped on Cody who rolled him over and did the sharpshooter on him, I laughed Kelly must be hanging out with Nattie these days.

"WHOS YO' DADDY BITCH?"

"your my daddy!" Cody whispered.

"I didn't hear you!" Kelly pulled on his legs harder

"YOU ARE!" Cody screamed in pain

"SAY KELLY KELLY IS THE HOTEST DIVA EVER AND I WOULD SO BANG HER!"

"KELLY KELLY,OWW IS THE HOTEST DIVA EVER, OWW THAT HURT,"

"MAN UP!"

"I WOULD SO BANG HER!" Cody yelled out in pain.

"SAY I LIKE TO DANCE LIKE A SISSY GIRL!"

"NO!" Kelly applied more pressure on his legs.

"I LIKE TO DANCE LIKE A SISSY GIRL!"

"alrighty, " she giggled and let him go.

"Cody you alright bro?" 

"No, im broken," Cody squeaked

"Later guys," she giggled untill she saw me

"we need to talk," I smiled at her.

**Well thats it:) lol I tried my best to make Cody and Ted suffer:) Alright please review:) thank you guys.**

**P.S anyone like my new pen name?;D**

**well continue to vote ! the pole is still up:) here are the results so far**

**Which couple should I make a One-shot out of?**

**Kelly Kelly & Randy » 37%**

**Cody Rhodes & Layla » 25%**

**Mickie James & John Cena » 12%**

**Tiffany & Christian » 12%**

**The Miz and Maryse » 12%**

**Well thank you:**

**Alert it**

**Favor it**

**Favor me;)**

**REVIEW IT:)**

**Thank youu.**

**Much love- SammyCenaxx**

**p.s check out my budy's new story && review:) it's a Mickie/Randy story:) thank you.**

**.net/s/6829884/1/Dont_Let_Me_Go ( I thinkk the fanfiction part comes off,but if you can't find it her pen name is: yourobsessionxx the story is called Don't let me go:)**

**THANK YOU GUYS33**

**I love you all. P.S 4 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE:)**


	9. What Can I do?

**Alright well here is chapter 9:) sorry for the wait people:)**

**Thank you for the reviews:) Keep em' coming:)**

**Alright this chapter has it's cute moments, one because I wrote this while listening to Demi Lovato's song What to Do:) So if i dart to that song in the story I apologize, Enjoy.**

**ONWARD**

"Talk?" I cocked up a brow, "We have nothing to talk about," I hissed

"Kelly, I didn't mean what I said this morning," he sighed

"What changed your mind? The message I sent you?" I placed my hands on my hips

"Kelly, believe me when I say that I care about you, and I wanna be with you," I looked at him, and he did the same, I was lost in his eyes for a brief second

"Randy," I spoke softly,"You have Madison," I placed a hand on his cheeck he closed his eyes

"But I want you," he whispered placing his hand on mine

"No, you said so yourself, she's the one," I sent him a weak smile, he sighed and opened his eyes, his hand still on mine.

"I would do anything for you," I smiled, "anything," he repeated

"I wish," I smiled, before taking my hand gently away from his, "Randy what we had is the past," he looked at me in desbelief,"We need to move on,"

"But I can't! I won't!" he snapped before his expression went back to miserable and pleading

"You have to, for me," I sighed," As much as it hurts me, you and Madison belong together," he kept starring at me,"We can be friends?" I suggested he shook his.

"Im sorry," he sighed,"I can't, we can't be friends," I swear that shattered my heart,"Maybe it is best for us to stay apart, I don't want to ruin this with Madison," I nodded slightly before begining to walk away,"Kelly?" I truned around my eyes flooded with tears,"What we have won't be forgotten," I nodded before running off I needed to be away from here, I know I told him this was best, but I was praying to be part of his life somehow, now that seemed impossible.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I felt like she ran away with my heart, but I needed to try with Madison. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out, my mom. I smiled slightly, she was the only one I could talk to right now.

"Mom?"

"Randy, how are you darling?" I sighed

"Bad,"

"Did you and Maddie break up?" she questioned,

"No," I replied before sitting down on the floor

"What is it?"

"I think I may have let go of the best thing to evert walk into my life,"

"Randy," she sighed," Why did you let her go then?" she catched on fast

"Because mom, I need to try with Maddie," she sighed hearing my answer

"But Randy, if you're not happy then it isn't worth it," she replied to me

"I know, but she understands," My mom seemed to be upset

"Ok," was all she said. After 10 more minutes I hung up and got up, the time read 11:00, I know Madison will be upset that I left her hanging, but I needed some time. I stepped into the room and there she was sleeping on the bed, wearing the clothes she was going out in, I felt bad, but I knew what she was going threw isn't as bad as what _my _Kelly is feeling. I layed down next to her with my laptop. I couldn't help but go onto Kelly's profile, he recent update was:

_"Can't stop lovin' you," _

I sighed and logged out, I wanted to make this better, I know I had to, but I didn't want anymore drama, or pain. I looked at Madison, she looked peaceful part of me was wishing that blonde wasn't her but Kelly. But I knew I can't make that happen, she is going to move on, and so should I. I got up and headed out, maybe a drink could help me. I went into the bar only to find Ted and Cody partying with this small brunette, and this blonde. They flashed me a cocky grin before signaling me to a blonde who was slumped over at the bar, Kelly. I smiled at the sight of her, but it faded once I saw Justin, I got closer and bleded in with the people to listen in

"Baby, lets go," he begged

"No no no no no," she slurred,"Im not not, im not your babyyyyy," she hiccuped, Justin sighed

"Please Kell's look at you,your a wreck!" he looked desperate, I know this is my fault, but what can I do? Show up and take her home myself? That would be too weird.

"Shhhhh!" she placed a finger on his lips,"I wannna stayyyy hereeee," I decided to help him out, I came from behind them and as on cue they both turned around

"He is the oneeee," she slurred. Justin looked at her confused

"What did he do?" he looked at me

"He, he he he he broke my heart," her eyes were getting shinny, I wanted to hold her tell her its ok, that I was here for her, and only her.

"I-" Justin cut me off

"Shut up, and help me," he snapped, I nodded and helped her up

"No no no no no," she slurred,"I wanna stay hereeeeee," she begged

After 20 interesting minutes we got her into her and Justin's room and she layed down to sleep.

"What did you do?" she whispered

"I told her to move on," I sighed running a hond over my face

"Randy, this is none of my business, but thanks,"

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, now I have a chance, you know? I never stopped loving her, and I want to show her that," I nodded before heading out, I felt jealous I guess you could say, I wanted her to be all mine, no one elses' but that ship has officialy sailed. I sighed and returned to my room.

**1:00PM THE NEXT DAY**

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I got into my car and turned on the radio, suprisingly the song that I have been listening to since yesterday was on, I felt the urge to cry, for a disney star Demi sure knew how to make me see reason. I listened to the words carefully, and alot of them matched what I was feeling.

_'Is there anyway, anything I can say?Won't break us in two,'Cause it's been a long time coming,I can't stop loving me what to do about you'_

I sighed and shut the radio off, too much of that and I swear I would of burst into tears. Once I got to the arena, I was recieved by Mr A-list himself

"Kelly girl your late!" he chuckled

"I know sorry," I replied taking my gym bag out of the truck of my rental

"It's cool," he followed me but I guess my sadness was too obvious "You alright?"

"I guess," I sighed

"I heard about Randy," he looked at me and gave me a sympathetic glance

"Oh that mess," I sighed "I over it," I replied going into the locker room. I gto changed and went outside for a walk, but I was stopped at the sight of Madison.

"Kelly," she smirked,"You lost," she teased

"Lost?"

"Yeah Randy's heart," she smirked,"It's mine,"

"Good for you?" I replied shrugging her off, I began to walk away but she pushed me back into place

"Listen bimbo, don't go near him!" she hissed

"Whatever,"

"One more thing," before I could say anything she slapped me and smirked, I lunged at her and tackled her down. I punched her as hard as I could, I swear I was going to break that fake little nose again. She began to pull my hair, and it hurt! I kept punching her, not caring who was trying to stop me, but all of the sudden she used all her strenght and we were now laying next to each other, she was trying to rip my hair out, while I was trying to punch out those awful teeth of hers.

"STOP!" I felt someone wrapp their arms around my waist and pull me up and away from that physco and I noticed someone began to pull her up too.I straigthend myself off, fixing my messed up hair in the process. I noticed Randy behind Madison and John next to me.

"Wow unbelieveable," Randy snapped,"Just because your jealous that I picked her dosen't mean you have to attack her!" he hissed, all of the sudden John was replaced by Justin.

"Jealous?" I smirked,"Your full of it, she came bothering me," I looekd at her but returned my attention back to him,"Keep your bitch in line Orton," I spat walking away with Justin by my side. I felt more confident after that, I guess love changes someone for better or worse, but Im sure not going to let his stupid decision ruin my life, I was going to forget about him, he was going to be nothing more than a distant memory of a could have beebn, soon he would mean nothing to me.

**There we go:) I hope you liked, yes dramatic! But I need to keep you guys on your toes for this, 5 reviews and I promise you your next one;)**

**Poll is still open! Hope you guys voted already I plan to take it down in 2 or 3 days:) Thank youuu.**

_xxSammyCena_


	10. Not Much I Can Do

**Alright well here is your chapter 10 loves:) Alright well this chapter has alot more tension between Kelly/Randy/Justin;) Have I said too much?:) Well have any of you guys heard the song 'Dance with Me' by Belinda & Drew Seeley?:D Amazing song! It came out a long, long, long time agoxD but I still love it none the less, well why I asked that is because im tying in the song with this chapter, but not by much so watch out for it;D Enjoy**

**O N W A R D**

I looked at Justin and he took my hand, we walked out onto the ramp. We were hand in hand, like a couple, but we knew this was strictly business. I smirked and ignored the 'boo's' I was getting by the crowd. Justin helped me into the ring and we did our poses before hoping off of the turnbuckle. Tonight we were going agaisnt Randy and his hoe. I kept glaring at them both as they made their way to the ring, they of course got so many cheers, a few boo's. Nice to know we have some followers. The bell rang and it was Justin agaisnt Randy, I felt gutted at the fact that I wanted Randy to look at me. But he never did, Justin dominated for part of it, but afterwards he tagged me in. This was of course Madions' first match here, I was smirking I knew this spelled 'easy win'.

"Bitch," she snapped, I looked at Justin and laughed, he just shook his head

"Hoe," I replied back, she slapped me, I held my cheek and looked at her with so much hate, thats when I snapped, I jumped on her and we fell. I slammed her face onto the mat a number of times before throwing her around the ring. She tried to kick me but missed wildly and I set her up, and just like that I K2'd her. The ref counted and we won, Randy stared at me as Justin pulled me into a hug and picked me up. I noticed the rest of Nexus at the top of the ramp clapping at what they just saw. I felt proud, I finally gave her something she deserved, thats when I noticed Nexus began to surround the ring, they stepped in, I noticed who their target was. Randy. I felt like my hands were tied, what could I do? Madison was outside of the ring still crying over the K2 i gave her.

"Wait!" I yelled at them, they looked at me intrigued and Wade stepped towards me

"Whats going on?" he yelled, now I was scared. I whispered something in his ear and he smirked, I guess my idea seemed resonable, he looked at the rest of Nexus and signeled them to get out, they followed orders and Wade exited the ring as well, "Come on!" he yelled at me, I starred at a surprised Randy but made my way out as well, my stupid feelings got in the way again, I didn't know why I can't just let him get hurt, his eyes were still fixed on me, and mine were on him. I walked up the ramp and took my place next to Wade and Jusitn. Wade smirked at Randy and we went backstage. I sighed and went towards my locker room, I had finally asked Wade for one just by myself, and he of course agreed. I sighed and got dressed into street clothes, tonight was Maryse's Bash. I was excited, being in Montreal means not so hot weather, but that never stopped Maryse from throwing the wildest partys. I looked at my reflection and smirked, I was wearing a strapless dress, which of course was black and white. My heels made me about two inches taller, and my make-up accented my eyes. I looked as Lay-Cool would say 'Flawless'.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I fixed my tie sligthly, and smirked. I looked good, tonight I was going with Kelly to Maryse's wild party. I hear those things end up pretty wild. I looked at the guys who just smirked and kept saying.

"GET SOME!" I chuckled slightly, maybe Kelly would give me another shot, I knew she felt what I did. I could feel it, my only problem was Randy. Tonight I was going to destroy him, but Kelly's feelings go the better of her and she convinced Wade to let him go, why? I don't know, none of us do, but I must find out. I wanna know how I can make her let him go, Im tired of seeing her crying over someone who isn't willing to do the same. I waved the guys off and left to find Kelly. When I found her she was in deep conversation with Mickie. She smiled once she saw me, and so did Mickie. She waved Kelly and me off and left to find John

"You look gorgeous," I told her, she blushed slightly but managed to hide it

"You look handsome," she wiggled her brows

"I know," I smirked, she chuckled sligthly and we left the arena and got into our rental. I was nervous, but she couldn't know that. Once we got to the party we knocked on the door and awaited and once the door flew open there stood a tipsy Maryse, she smirked at us and wiggled her hips,"Lets party!" she hiccuped, as she moved away so we could enter, we walked in and she shut the door before disappering, Kelly stood there awkwardly, well untill her eyes landed on Randy. I felt tense when I saw how he looked at her, she looked at him the same way, it sickend me. Why? Because she is mine.

"Will you get me something to drink?" she asked me, I looked at her and nodded and walked over to the punch table, she seemed to be wanting me to hurry back, but before I could Randy got there, and boy I knew something was about to go down.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I looked at Kelly intensely as I approched her, once she caught my sight, she looked at me with hate, but I knew under all that 'hate' was lust. She took a step back as I came closer to her, once she was an inch away from me I smirked, she looked so weak, powerless. She took in a sharp breath, I lifted her chin and we were having a starring contest, after the stunt she pulled tonight, she wasn't going to get away without an explanation, why would she help me? I had to know

"So, " I began as I pushed her closer to me, she was panting. "Why did you help me?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips

"I didn't," she breathed out, "You're being saved for better purposes," she replied, she looked terrified, I think she thought I was mad at her for giving a K2 to Madison, truth was I could care less about her at this moment.

"Best for last?" I asked with a sly smile, she glared at me

"You got it all wrong, your part of bigger plans, " she smirked,"Trust me, your not going to get away so quickly," she hissed

"Is that so?" I replied smirking, she was so cute when she tried to 'threaten' me.

"Yeah it is," she said pushing me away from her,"Oh look its the bitch," I whipped my head around and saw Madison standing there with her hands on her hips, someones mad.

"What are you doing here smelly Kelly?" she laughed,"Smelly Kelly! Suits you well," she giggled again, I clenched my fist together Kelly looked at Madison with pure hate,"Smelly Kelly!" she went on again laughing harder, Kelly looked half emberassed and half mad, I didn't want her to get upset

"Hey everyone!" I watched as Madison climbed on a chair and laughed,"Look at SMELLY KELLY!" she laughed, all the people who never liked Kelly began to laugh, I felt bad Kelly looked like she wanted to cry, I saw Maryse approach her

"Who invited you?" she hissed, Madison got down and looked abit taken back

"Randy was in-" Maryse cut her off

"Yeah RANDY was invited," she snapped,"It never said Randy + Hoe," Maryse chuckled at her joke and so did almost everyone at the party, Madison looked mad, maybe I should take her away from her

"Listen FRENCHIE," she snapped," You have no right to make fun of me!" she snapped, Maryse roller her eyes," I don't care if you or smelly kelly," she then turned to Mickie who was standing next to John with the same expression as Maryse,"OR PIGGY JAMES," Mickie looked mad, I watched as John held her back, Madison just smirked, "Call me a hoe," she finished off,"Im not one, why? Im with Randy one guy!" Maryse arent you dating Mike yet you kissed a man who isn't even your boyfriend?" Maryse set her drink down, uh oh! "And Piggy James," she sneered," I've seen the way you look at MY man, stay back he dosen't fall for disgusting pigs like you!" I looked at Mickie who was wearing the same expression as Maryse,"and SMELLY KELLY," she hissed turning to Kelly,"Don't be mad sweetie, it's not like Randy would of liked you anyways," she laughed malaciously. I looked at Maryse, Mickie and Kelly they were all ready to lunge, but Madison hid behind me

"Out of the way ORTON," Maryse snapped, I looked to Kelly who was starring at me with pain in her eyes

"Babe," I saw John pull Mickie away, I held Madison back and watched Mickie leave with John, then I noticed Justin had come back and he was now trying to get Kelly to leave with him, I felt this weird feeling, I believe they call it Jealousy. I starred intently as he took her away, then there was Maryse who was still trying to get Madi, I pushed Maryse back and Madison just smirked. Mike came onto the scene and took her away, even though she almost punched him, I turned to Madison who had a sly smirk playing on her lips

"Lets go," I snapped, she rolled her eyes but followed me out the door, I sighed as we got into the car, she looked at me and pouted

"Babe, did I do something wrong?" she asked inoccently

"Yes!" I snapped,"Why would you go off and say what you did?" she looked at me and sulked

"Smelly Kelly started it," she mumbled looking down

"Another thing, STOP calling her that!" she looked at me with like I was crazy

"STOP DEFENDING HER," she hissed,"it's all you do! EVERYTHING is about her," she snapped

"No it's not, like Mickie, why would you bring her into this?" she once again just stared at me with shock

"Because she checks out you out, YOUR NOT HERS, YOUR MINE," she yelled

"First off, John and I are friends ok? We don't fight over girls, Mickie is in love with John, not me! Get that threw your thick skull, and another thing im not something you can just claim," I hissed She crossed her arms and looked forward, she didn't glance my way once during the whole ride, she got out of the car and walked up to the hotel room, I stayed behind and went for a walk maybe I could get this out of my head.

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I finally got out of that dress and I was wearing some simple sweats and a tank top, I told Justin that I needed some thinking time and I left the hotel room. I walked into the hotels garden, and began to walk, just as I did I felt tears coming out of my eyes, I don't get why, the only person my heart seemed to blame was it was him, maybe I have been like this for him. I sighed and sat down on a bench, I didn't find much to clam my nerves, and anger, I kept circling the idea of a TLC match with Madison, that would teach her. And plus Vince would agree it would make history, and WWE alot more interesting. I sighed and took my phone out, I scanned my contacts untill I got to Randy's number, I had this craving, I wanted to talk to him, I needed for him to be here with me. I sighed and shut my phone, maybe I was being stupid, he told me he didn't want me, why can't I just grasp that fact?

"Kelly?" My head shot up at the sound, it was him. The one who keeps circling my head, the one my heart can't let go of, the one who I believed was the one.

Randy.

**Alright:) Been a while huh?:) Im super sorry for the lack of updates:) Lately school is just cutting into my free time:\ ehh! Exams begin in two weeks, meaning school is almost over;) Im super excited for summer thins year!:D Meaning more updates && NEW fanfics, well untill the end of July, Cheer practice begins and im going to be booked;P Alright REVIEW loves, 5 for chapter 11:) Also Im looking for a co-writer, cause if you noticed I really will need one as I have no time to update for ya'll:) So if you wanna help me out with that one just do the following:**

**Name [Nickname you want me to give you;)] :**

**Writing Expirience:**

**Best Fanfic {Which I will read;)}:**

**Why?: {Meaning why would you like to be my partner;D}**

**Alright PM{Private Message} me and I will get back to you on that one, I will only choose one person, so please! Don't get offended, or upset if you aren't chosen:D Thanks againg && REVIEW;)**

**Love you guys:D SammyCenaxx**


	11. Irresistible

**A Twist in my Story**

I felt my heart rate quicken, our staring contest still on track. Maybe I should walk away, but I had a craving to be with him, to hold him, call him mine. I looked down finally breaking the eye contact, I kept my sights on the floor as I made my way towards the exit, but unfrotunately he had other plans, he pulled my to face him, and he smiled. I felt my heart melt, his smile, only few have seen it. And to know that I made him smile was the best reward of all. I chuckled slightly and looked down.

"I miss you," he whispered, I looked at him, his eyes were searching mine,"Did you miss me?"

" I did, " I laughed,"Who am I kidding Randy, I do miss you," he pulled me closer towards him and pulled me into a hug, this hug felt weird. I would say forced, I didn't want pity speacially from him. I sighed and pulled away," I better go," I said signaling to the garden's exit, he watched me intently but let me go, I sighed. Maybe faith wants us to fight for this, but how can I make him leave Madison? I wasn't going to force him, but I knew that if he ever said something to me about missing me, I would bring up Madison, what we had either had to end, or pick up. I didn't want it to end, but if it did then so be it. I walked into the building and was met with Wade, and Heath.

"Where have you been?" Heath asked worriedly,"You look pale,"

"Oh just out getting some air,"

"Justin told us what happened at the party," Wade's thick accent came into play

"Oh you know?" I sighed looking down

"I talked to Vince," my head snapped up,"You and Madison in a no disqualification match," I smirked sligthly ,"And best part, Randy will be ringside," My heart felt like it stopped, I couldn't let them hurt him, I had to think this threw, Raw would be next week, and if I didn't come up with a way to get Randy out of this we would both be screwed. I nodded, and pretended to be pleased with their plans. If they hurt him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I walked away from them, not darring to look back. I bit my lip as I stepped into the elevator, I needed to tell Randy, he had to know. But then again, I would be betraying my team, the only people who believe in my potential. I couldn't do that, they treat me so nicely. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed, I shut my eyes, and fell asleep, maybe this would all go away.

**Madison's P.O.V**

"That was great," I smirked, yet another guy gasping for it.

"Yeah I know," I winked at him, I fixed my top on as I looked at none other than Jack Swagger, than man is more than meets the eye. "Listen, keep this to yourself, I have a boyfriend the last thing I need is a break-up," he chuckled but agreed, I checked my hair one last time before stepping out, into the empty hallway. I would of died if Randy found out, why? He would of ran back to Smelly Kelly. I can't have that. But then again Randy loves me way to much to dump me, he would of beaten up Swagger, I wouldn't get introuble. Randy is blinded by love to leave me for that Smelly Kelly. I smirked as I continued to walk, I wasn't sure what or much less who I was looking for, but who cares right? I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard voices, they sounded like that French bimbo, and Mike. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Well, are we gonna tell him or not?"

"We can't!" he snapped,"He is my enemie, I know we should tell him and all, but what if he dosen't believe us?" What were they talking about

"Mike, we are saving him from his mistake of a relationship," Our relationship is not a mistake! I kept listening, what was so important that he had to know?

"Maryse, this isn't our business wether we saw her or not," Her? Are they talking about me?

"Randy would appreciate it, she cheated he has to know," At that moment my heart stopped, they knew, how could this have happeed? I thought of the possibility's, but I was extra careful. I can't belive it, my secret in the hands of people who didn't like me, Fuck my life. I had to keep this a seceret, but for that I needed to get rid of Maryse & Mike all together. I walked away slowly, Randy wasn't going to find out, he can't. I walked up to our suite, where I found Randy on his laptop, I coudln't begin to imagine if Maryse and Mike tell him, I would be screwed. I sat next to him and he smiled sweetly, although I know it was forced.

"You ok?" he asked taking his eyes of the screen

"Oh baby, you have no idea,"

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I sighed as I slung my gym bag over my shoulder and tied my hair up, this morning I was going to the gym. I wasn't going to lie Randy had been on my mind all night long. I was greated by Mickie and John as I stepped into the gym.

"You ok?" John asked as he lifted a few weights

"Yeah, I guess," I shurgged and joined Mickie on the treadmill

"Hey hun," Mickie greated as she pushed pause on her ipod

"Hey," I said smiling slightly

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Nothing," I shurgged, she gave me a suspicious look

"Have you seen whos here?" I shook my head,"Madison and Randy," I looked around and saw them by the weights, Randy was in deep conversation with John, and Madison was looking off into space, she looked nervous. Just as I turned back to Mickie, Maryse was now standing next to us

"Awe, the bitch is here," Maryse yelled from across the room, I shook my head as Madison glared and began walking this way. Ah shit. I watched intently as she made her way towards Maryse.

"Listen here, FRENCHIE," Maryse hated that nickname, and it seriously got under her skin, so I could see why Madison called her it

"Ah shut up, get a new insult slut," Maryse smirked

"Oh beat quiet, your just jealous,"

"Jealous? Me of you, oh honey bless your little pathetic heart," Maryse laughed, Mickie was amused by the situation, I noticed Randy's and John's eyes were on us.

"Oh shut up, your just upset that MY boyfriend is WWE champion, Mike has never touched the titlte, and Mickie, John really needs to step up his game, not that he ever had it," Mickie's fist clenched up, and Maryse's normal smirk turned into a scowl. I stepped off the treadmill and held Maryse and Mickie back

"Calm down," I said to them, they however didn't listen the pushed past me and attacked Madison, I shrieked. Mickie was punching her, and Maryse was pulling her hair. I stepped back not knowing what to do, and in an instant Randy and John were here, Randy glared at me and pulled Maryse off of Madison, and John pulled Mickie away from us. I helped Maryse fix her hair, and tried to ignore the cold stare Randy was giving me.

"Go clean up, babe," he whispered to her, she nodded and walked away, Maryse fixed her make-up and rolled her eyes as Randy gave her a signal to leave, she gave a look of concern and left with Mickie and John. I looked away trying to avoid his stare. He looked around and noticed that the gym was now empty. In one swift move he backed me up against the wall. What was going on. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, I didn't know what this was about, but I needed to stop it, even though my heart begged me not to.

"Randy I-" He cut me off when his lips crashed onto mine, I felt numb at his touch, I gave in. I kissed back and my arms wrapped around his kneck. He moved his hands to my waist and depened the kiss. I wanted him, I was stupid to believe that I could resist him. He pushed me into him and he groaned, I blushed abit at that, and he just sent me a wicked smirk. I pulled his lips back to mine, and as I felt his hands move under my shirt something snapped. I opened my eyes and pushed him back. He starred at me with confusion. "We can't, you have a girlfriend," I told him, I pushed past him and picked up my belongings and walked out. I felt the urge to return, but I couldn't. Not when he's with her.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I sighed as she left my arms, I needed her. She couldn't see it, but I wanted her. I cursed under my breath as she left the gym. I picked up my gym bag and headed back to the hotel room. I couldn't think of a reason as to why she didn't want me. She hated Madison. I sighed and took a shower, afterwards I changed into a black t-shirt and some jeans. I splashed abit of colone on and smirked at my refecltion. Madison was out with the Bellas tonight, so I was going to the club with Mickie and John. Once we met up we walked into the club it was packed, I was searching, but she wasn't here. Mickie and John looked at me, and smirked. "What?"

"You're looking for Kelly," Mickie squealed. I laughed and shook my head as I took a sip from my beer. A few minutes later a blonde walked up to Mickie, I smirked once I saw it was Kelly.

"Mickieeeeeee!" she slurred,"Watcha, watcha," she thought about it,"Whatcha doing?"

"Kell's you're drunk," Mickie laughed

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no" she stammered,"Im not drunk," Kelly smiled. John then suggested he and Mickie dance so she waved Kelly off and walked away with John. She then turned to me, and sat next to me. "Hellooooo," she said in a british accent, I chuckled.

"Another drink please," I said to the bartender, she would be mine. Even if we were both to drunk to remember the moment. After 30 minutes Kelly was fully waisted, I was tipsy, but that was enough. We danced for abit, before I suggested we leave. We got up to her room, I knew Justin wouldn't be there because Nexus had a late flight for tomorrow aftertoon. She opened the door and stumbled in, with me following like a dazed puppy. She looked at me

"Lets partyyyyy!" she squealed, I smirked

"Alrightyy," I replied as I picked her up, she giggled as I placed her gently on the bed. She looked at me with her big blue eyes. I smirked and burried my head in her kneck, she moaned as I bit down on her flesh. I sat her up and unzipped her dress, aftewards I slipped it down her toned legs, now she was laying in a strapless bra and panties. I smirekd as I lowered my body onto hers. I kissed her intensly as I made my way down her jaw line, and to her kneck. She groaned as I bit down once again on her kneck. I pulled away and she arched her body as I slipped my hands to her bra clasp. Once I snapped it off, she looked at me and smiled. She pulled me down for another kiss and once she pulled away she whispered in my ear

"I love you Randy,"

**Awww, Kelly loves Randy;) Big surprise there huh? {sarcasm}**

**Will Madison find out?**

**Will Mike and Maryse tell Randy about Madison's little secret?**

**Alright guys thanks for the revies, alerts:)**

**:) Follow me on twitter:)**

**xxilovejohncena**

**& Add me on youtube: MickieCena1234 & subscribe:)**

**Also check out my newest story : How to Save a Life it's a multicouple story, Mickie/John & Randy/Kelly & Mike/ Maryse **

**Also there is a new poll up on my profile! Vote please!:) Thank you, P.S im still looking for a co-writter:) PM me?:)**

**5 reviews for chapter 11 :)**


	12. I'm Addicted and I Just Can't Get Enough

**A/N: This story is once again on my "in process" list (: Thank you for bearing with me! & Continue to review, thanks. -Samm**

**A Twist In My Story**

I smirked as I stepped out carefully, heels in hand of course, I sighed once I shut the door and was now on my way to my room. I hadn't seen Randy since yesterday and mind raced to how I would explain myself, I mean the man is in love with me; he must have been worried sick. My hair; I knew, was all tangled and messy, but no one would dare judge me, they would be stupid to do that..

"Lookin' trashier then ever," Cody hissed as him and Ted walked by me

"Looking uglier I see," I retorded, Ted chuckled then looked at me, as if to square up to me

"Look, second class whore-"

"Second class?" I chuckled cutting him off,"Honey, I'm anything but that! I'm like the best there is," I replied with a smirk

"Actually, stuff that is worth something isn't just handed out," Cody retorded, Ted chuckled and they walked away from me, I hissed and began to make my way to the elevator.

"Stupid Man whores," I mumbled under my breath

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I groaned as I got up, the time was 11:00 a.m, I hissed noticing I had a meeting in about an hour, I quickly got up and began to look for my bags, I grabbed a dress for my meeting and I slowly went into the restroom and cleaned up my make-up and fixed my hair. In about 20 minutes I had make-up and hair done. I smiled and put my dress on, my heels as well. I looked in the mirror and smirked. Not bad for someone who just woke up with a massive hangover, I quickly put everything in it's place and left the restroom, by the time I did the man I had slept with was facing towards me, my heart stopped.

Randy.

"Goodmorning," he whispered

"Morning," I replied, "Last night, didn't change anything," I replied heading for the door, I didn't notice Randy placing his boxers and jeans on. He stopped me dead in my tracks once my hand reached the handle bar.

"Stop," he snapped

"Stop what?" I hissed,"You have a girlfriend, I don't want to do this anymore," I yelled, tears evident in my eyes.

"You love me," he whispered softly

"I what?" I stepped back, not that I really could

"You love me," he replied

"Randy, are you mental?" I asked pushing him back, "Justin gets here in 2 hours." I told him before going around him and getting my bag.

"Stop running away from it," he hissed slamming me against the wall, I cried out in pain and I saw something I've never seen in person, only in the ring. Randy was starring daggers into me.

"Stop," I whispered slowly

"I love you," he whispered, I took my hand and placed it on his cheeck, I searched his eyes for any hint of a lie, but all I saw was lust.

"I can't," I said softly releasing my self from his grasp and leaving the room in total silence.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I sighed as she left my arms, I needed her here with me, not with Justin or with any other man. My phone suddenly rang and I turned to it, I picked it up and read the screen ; _Madison_

I groaned and pressed the green button on the screen, "Hello?"

"Where are you baby?" she asked in a baby voice

"Sorry, I had too many drinks and crashed at a friends, I'll be there in abit,"

"Alright baby, hurry so we can go to breakfast together," she giggled

"Alright, bye," she said goodbye back and we hung up. My mind was still on Kelly, she told me she loved me, I know she does. I placed on my t-shirt and headed for the door, then I noticed something in one of Kelly's bags. It was a small photo album, I looked threw the pictures. They were of Kelly and Justin, I felt the anger rush threw me as I threw the book into a far corner, I left the room slamming the door in the process.

I made my way towards the lobby, forgetting all about Madison and our plans. Where I was going who knew, maybe to find Kelly. Or perhaps to punch the living daylights out of Justin.

"Randy?" I stopped at the sight of Kelly, didn't she have a meeting.

"What are-"

"I couldn't stay away," she whispered

"I couldn't either," I replied softly, she came towards me, and I waited but she never reached me, I looked at her and she looked towards the hotel entrance, Madison.

"Baby," she smiled, then grimmiced at the sight of Kelly

"Madi," I smiled, Kelly looked at me, her face I have read many times, it meant ; Are you going to pick her over me?

"Are we going out?" she said to me

"Um, yeah, where-" I cut off to see Kelly walk away, furiously, I groaned and Madison gave me a look

"Did I inturpt something," she snapped, hinting towards Kelly

"No babe, she umm owes me something," I replied, she smirked and then turned to me

"Lets go then," she smiled and pulled me along

Great, I messed things up again. This is so not going to end well.

***Strikes a pose***

**Ta daaaa! (;**

**Alright, short? Yes I know, but I just needed this part to be done so we can get into the events that will cause the ultimate drift for Kelly & Randy!**

**NOW; Reviews go as same, I get a certain amount, you guys get your next chapter (:**

**Thank you lovelys!**

**-SAMM**


	13. I've never felt this close before

**A/N: **_Been a while, huh? I'm gonna finish this up, okay? LETS GO. Oh, btw; I'm gonna rewrite like the first 5 chapters, don't know yet, so look out for that! (: ENJOY_

**A Twist in My Story **

Maybe it was silly thinking anything Randy ever said would be truth, he said one thing and did another -hypocrite or what? I walked carefully through the halls of the hotel we were staying at this week, trying not to bump into familiar faces, or talk to strangers. I walked slowly towards the bar, abit early I know, but who would blame me? The Nexus were out on their "man dates" -well, at least that's what I called them. Mickie and John had a couples' day today, and I being the wonderful friend I am, allowed that to happen.

I sighed and walked back to my room, where I found a sticky note in the shape of a heart, a smiled abit thinking this was Justin's handywork.

_I messed up, I know. Meet me at the park by the hotel in an hour. No one but us, promise. _

_xoxo -Randy _

I pursed my lips togther and sighed, was this another trap, or was he serious? I couldn't know for sure, but my heart kept pushing me towards the answer "yes". My mind kept scoffing at my hearts pitty mistakes and simply said "NO." I went inside, and found myself changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shity, I place my tennis shoes on, and sat in the living room. Part of me was being silly at giving it my all to go back to that man, I sighed and pulled my laptop on my lap.

I quickly sent Maryse an email, which I prayed would get read now, since Maryse loved online shopping.

_CC: BABE, I NEED HELP._

_Okay, so Randy invited me to the park -just me and him- do I go? _

_YAY OR NEIGH?_

I waited a not-so-wonderful 10 minutes before I got a reply, I quickly opened it and read:

_YAY. This is your chance, don't blow it BAY-BEH. (;_

I smiled, and checked my watch, an hour had passed by, I sighed and got up, carefully going to my door, I took my key and my phone and headed out, no purse or anything. Not that I needed that stuff, I was only going to the park, right? I locked the door and I felt abit of regret, what was I doing?

**Randy's P.O.V**

I waited patiently for Kelly, women sure do take a while to show up. I had brought a small picnik for us to enjoy -well, try to- and a rather long apology letter I wrote myself, and by hand. Which was stranger, now a days I do everything digitally. I checked to make sure the note was in my pocket, and I also made sure to have the small gift I got her in the basket.

"Hello there,"

I looked up and noticed a small boy wearing my t-shirt, I smirked, "Hey."

"Would you sign this?" he handed me a notepad and smiled up at me

"Sure thing, kiddo," I chuckled, "your name?"

"Andy," he smiled sweetly

I signed it and he smiled up at me, "Thanks."

After he ran back to his mother, and I smiled. How I would love having my own kids someday. Heck Kelly can be the mother, but like that was gonna happen. I looked back to see my beauitful girl -Kelly- she was smiling at me, guess she saw the little kid thing.

She walked towards me, and waved abit awkwardly. She sat across from me and I flashed her a grin.

"Nice of you to join me," I chuckled

"I guess so," she chuckled nervously

I took out the food I had packed -with the help of Ted- and we began to eat. She was quiet, so I knew I had to break her.

"How's Nexus?" I asked biting into my sandwich

"Fine, today is their little man dates," she chuckled bititng into the small, cut out pieces of fruit.

"Oh that must be wonderful, John and I have plenty of those," I smirked and winked at her

"Mm, I bet," she chuckled

"Kidding, Mickie would have me hung if I turned John gay," he chuckled

"True," she giggled

I smirked, she was loosining up, this was my chance to swoop in and make her mine once again -not that she wasn't before.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

We spent about 30 minutes eating and joking about random things, this felt nice. After a few more minutes he pulled a small red box out of the basket, "what's that?"

"This my lovely, is for you," he smiled handing me the box

I opened it up to find a dimond necklace, "you know Randall, forgiveness can't be bought."

"Ah, and who said I was buying it?" he smirked taking something out of his pocket

"Well this does," I said holding up the box

I took the folded note from him and read through it, after I finished I looked at him. I smiled and nodded.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

He smiled at me, and took my hand, "lets take this slow, friends for now, let me get rid of Madison."

I nodded slowly and smiled, "do what you have to."

"Soon, it'll be us two and no one else," he smiled placing a kiss on the back of my hand

I nodded and I stood up, he followed my actions, and I brought him into a hug. He pulled me closer towards him, and for once this all felt real. For once I felt close enough, this feeling was great. I was up in the clouds, only difference was that this time I wasn't coming down any time soon.

**Don't hurt me! I know I'm WAAAAY overdue on this story, please review and make my day :)**

**Love ya, sammy x**


	14. My Princess and My Confliction

**a/n: **_Thanks for the reviews + favorites + alerts (: If you haven't read my one-shot as a thanks you should + review :D THANK YOU. Well back to business, three day weekend so I'm hoping to have one more chapter up by tomorrow or Monday [depends on the number of reviews] , well enjoy (: _

_Chapter dedicated to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, thanks for the awesome ideas + all your feedback, doll (: _

**A Twist in My Story**

I smirked as I heard the door shut, I lay on my bed, half dressed and feeling like the world's greatest liar. Randy had gone out to train with his little friends, and I chose to call one of my one-night-stands. He wasn't someone I would ever settle for, cause lets face it, no one but Randy could ever deserve someone as amazing as me. My phone rang minutes later and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I know you hate her, but out of curiousity have you seen Kelly?"

"Justin?"

"Yes, now answer my question," he hissed

"No I haven't, you were supposed to keep an eye on her, what if she meets up with Randy, and the boys ?" I snapped

"Randy isn't with Ted and Cody," he replied confused

"What do you mean?" I felt a rush of anger hit me

"I saw Cody with Layla," he replied, "and Ted was with John and Mickie."

"He lied to me," I hissed, "how could he?"

"You don't think -"

The line went dead and I knew he went out to find her, I shut my phone, and placed my clothes back on, I had to find him. She wouldn't win, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I grabbed my key and my phone, she wouldn't win, she couldn't. I've been so wonderful to Randy and this is how he repays me, "how dare he." I spat.

I left the room in no time at all and I was on my way, Randy -that stupid manwhore, he had a girlfriend, and it so happens I'm that girlfriend. I ran quickly to elevator, if Randy wanted a nightmare he was going to get it.

**Kelly's POV**

I bid Randy goodbye and ran back to my hotel room, I was tired, as I opened the door, out ran a fuming Madison, she looked at me and sneered.

"SMELLY KELLY, WHERE IS HE?" she hissed

"Where's who?" I asked surprised by her tone

"MY boyfriend," she replied

"I haven't seen him," I lied, feeling nervous and guilty for trying to make Randy get rid of her

"I don't believe you, want to know why?" she gritted her teeth

"Why?"

"Because you've both lied in the past, I'm sure you can do it again," she replied

"I'm not," I replied firmly, "now, if you'll excuse me I've got to g-"

"That necklace," she said her voice lowering

I grasped the silver chain and looked at her, "it's from a friend."

"Randy had it in our room last night," she replied looking dazed, "he said it was for someone he loved."

I felt my heart stopped, "excuse me?"

"It's you," she said looking at the sky, then back at me her lips formed a straight line as she looked back at me, "how could you?"

"What are you-"

"I love him," she replied, "and you came and ruined everything."

I stood there not knowing what to do, or say. My hands only balled up and I waited for her to continue.

"But, you won't get the last laugh," she replied her expressionless face turning into a cynical sneer

"I don't understand," I mumbled

"You'll see, Randy has always been mine, you've just been a distraction,"she spat

"Mad-"

"But trust me when I say this," she sneered, "I'm going to make Randall hate you, I'm going to make him love me and only me."

My mouth gaped open as I starred at her with a shocked expression, "hate me?"

"Yes," she spat at me, her eyes filled with fury, "you're gonna wish you never crossed my path."

"I never crossed your path," I said slowly, "you crossed mine."

Madison looked at me as if I were insane, she sneered and then we were interupted -by my phone. I groaned as I took my phone out of my pocket and checked it.

_6 Missed Call _

_19 New Messages _

My eye brow quirked up in confussion and as I opened up my missed calls, _3 Wade Baggett ._I chuckled to myself still amused at the caller ID for wade, even if Justin found it lame. _2 Mickie :) 1 Justin losercakes ;D _I looked up at Madison who seemed to be waiting for this 'fight' to continue. I looked at her with an amused grin, "Im sorry, is there something you wanted to say to me?"

"NO," she snapped, "you aren't worth my time."

"Pitty," I reply looking back at my phone

Madison groaned and left me in peace, I shrugged and continued to opened my 19 messages. My eyes seemed to roll alot as I read through the ones from Wade.

_-Kelly, you need to meet us at the arena at 4 tomorrow no later _

_-Kelly, are you there? _

_-Kelly! _

_-Okay, you are busy I guess, please meet us at 5 tomorrow, don't be late. _

I continued scrolling, till' I stopped at Mickie's messages, a total of 7 messages;

_-Doll, wanna have a girl's night? Call me A.S.A.P_

_-Kelly? Where are you?_

_-You slut, why didn't you say you were out with Randall_

_-Maryse told me BTW, HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME D:_

_-Hurry up + be done with this date, I wanna know what happened -.-_

_-Kelly, I HAVE NEWS. CALL ME _

_-Ugh, I was kidding, I just thought it would work, & it didn't. Hurry up!_

I laughed and clicked on the reply button: _Girl's night sounds fun, invite Ryse and we'll meet at my place around 7, alright? :D Bye love. _

Afterwards I opened Justin's 4 messages:

_-Wade said he texted you but got no reply, meet us at 5 at the arena tomorrow -we have big plans!_

_-Where are you? I just got back, and I didn't find you. _

_-Hey, tonight I'm going out with this...girl, don't expect to find me at the hotel. _

_-I'll take that as an 'Ok', later Kelly boo. _

I found myself be hit with a pang of jealousy, but why? I didn't like Justin, right? I shook my head and continued on with my messages, the next 2 messages from Maryse.

_-Hey doll (: _

_-Kells? You done with this 'date'? I need det's. _

I replied with; _Mickie should have texted you with girls' night det's. I'll tell you guys everything there, toodles. _

Next where 1 from Natalya, and another from Layla. Which was strange, considering the fact that I haven't spoken to Layla in quite a while.

_From: Nattie _

_Hey Kelly, I need your help with a match next friday, care to come to Smackdown? Text me as soon as you can, or call. Thanks (: _

_From: 555-7734_

_Hey, this is Layla. I need you help, I know you talk to Cody & I know we aren't "friends", but please help me get with him, this boy drives me crazy. Text me as soon as you can. _

I smirked at Layla's message, but decided I'd make her ask for help in person, this would be fun.

**Randy's POV**

I walked into my room, and found Madison sitting in the lounge eating some sort of cake. She looked upset, and agrevated at the same time. Her eyes driffted towards me once I closed the door. I looked at her hoping she didn't know anything.

"Where were you?" she replied softly

"Out," I replied

"With whom?"

"I was going to go out with the boys but I changed my mind," I replied heading for the kitchen

"Oh," she said softly

She finally put her fork down and looked at me straight in the eye, as if she were trying to read me, "where you with _her_?"

I looked at her with abit of remorse, "No."

"Good," she breath out, she came towards me and pulled me into a hug, at that moment I felt guilt. It ate me up. I pulled my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, for those few seconds I was reminded of why I had been with her before, she was kind with me. She didn't do things behind my back and she never lied.

I felt blinded by her at the moment, and for once Kelly wasn't on my mind. I looked down at the blonde hair that she posessed. She was beautiful, and that never crossed my mind these days. She pulled away from me and announced that she was going off to take a shower. I watched her go and settled down on the couch, I looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

How could I let her go if she's done nothing wrong, I was confused at this point, and I knew I had to talk to Kelly about it before she found out on her own. I just never thought Kelly would be my princess and Madison my confliction. I was screwed now, and I knew Kelly was going to beat the living hell out of me, cause once again I was about to do her wrong and cause her damage, once again I was going to fuck her over, but maybe she will understand that this time it was out of my hands, after all it's not my fault I'm in love with two girls at the same time.

Oh, fuck me.

**. . . . . **

_Please don't kill me, I need more drama. Madison can't just leave this quickly, she's the catalyst for all the future drama and eventually a "big surprise". c; Alright, review, alert + favorite. _

_Lots of love guise. -Sammy _


	15. Flipping Coins and Making Choices

**A Twist in My Story **

I smiled as I entered Kelly's suite, she was alone tonight since apparently Justin had a "date". That boy has no class. I sat on the couch and starred at Maryse who was messing with her hair -the usual. Kelly seemed very excited today, I however felt glum. I wasn't speaking to John for quite some time after that little stunt he pulled with the red-head slut. How they both got under my skin, I hate it.

I sighed thinking back to how this all started, when were out having a nice lunch just him and myself.

_flashback (A/N: all flashbacks shall be done in 3rd person POV)_

_"Oh this place has amazing food," Mickie gushed taking a sip out of her lemonade_

_"Glad you like it," John chuckled _

_There lunch continued in silence until a spunky, red-head walked up to John with a broad smile, "John, fancy seeing you here."_

_Mickie watched intently as she winked trying to be flirtatious, and what made her angry was how John played along with it. She continued to watch not saying anything, or interrupting this "conversation". _

_"Well, I should say the same about you," John flashed her a grin_

_"How are you?" she smiled at him_

_"Good, and you darlin'?" _

_"I'm wonderful, well now that you're here," she smirked_

_"Makes two of us," John replied adding a small wink, one that seemed to send Mickie over the edge._

_She dabbed her mouth and placed it on the table, she got up slowly from the table, John not even noticing her absence as she walked through the doors, and called Maryse. Maryse was there in a matter of minutes, as Mickie got in the car she heard her name, and she looked to see John trying to catch up. She hoped in the car and told Maryse to step on it, and once the door closed they were off, leaving behind a confused and upset John. After all, in his mind the conversation he just had was normal -right? _

_end _

"Mickie?"

I starred at Kelly and nodded, "wait, what?"

"Are you even listening?" Maryse asked in a concerned tone

"I a-" I sighed, "no."

"What's wrong Micks?" Kelly asked kneeling infront of me

"I know he likes her," I said softly

"How can you be sure?" Maryse replied

"They were flirting in front of me, Ryse," I argued

"I outta' kick his butt," Kelly said her smile now a frown, "how could he?"

"I hate men," Maryse muttered, "good for nothing scum bags."

"What's up with you?" Kelly asked looking at Maryse

"Mike and I had a fight," she replied

"Bout'?" Mickie asked

"Ted," she replied

"Again?" Kelly replied rolling her eyes,"that boy has got some serious issues."

"Well, maybe this time he has a reason for it," Maryse replied softly

"WHAT?" Kelly yelled

"I kind of have a thing for that man," Maryse chuckled, "he makes me feel like Mike has never dared to."

"Maryse you can't go around liking other guys," I replied

"I know, but this is different," Maryse pleaded

"How so?" Kelly asked going into the kitchen

"I don't know how, " Maryse replied laying down on the couch, her head landing softly on my lap

I chuckled and looked back at Kelly, "you seem to be the only one without problems Kelly."

"Don't count on it." Kelly muttered, "that Madison has her ways."

I starred down at Maryse who had a worried look, as if she were scared to say something, "you alright Ryse?"

She sat up, "she's cheating on him with all these guys."

We looked at her with wide eyes, "what?"

"Mike and I saw her," she replied

"You have to tell Randy," I protested

"I can't, it's none of my business," she replied looking at Kelly

"It's not mine either," she replied looking down at her phone, her voice breaking. What happened?

* * *

Me and my big mouth, I felt mad at myself for saying what I did. It wasn't my business to tell anyone what Madison did, even if I hated her. I watched as Kelly's eyes landed on her phone, it had buzzed and startled me for abit. She clicked a button and soon after her eyes were watery, she looked upset.

"Kells?" Mickie asked placing her hand on her back

"Read this," she sobbed softly

I took the phone in my hand and began to read:

_You have every right to hate me after this, but I've been thinking, that maybe I love you both -you and Madison. Don't be mad or hate me, I didn't plan this, everything I said at the park is true, you mean the world to me, honest. This just came up and I just can't go on and ignore it, you know? I hope you'll understand. xRandy_

Mickie pulled Kelly in for a hug, and I sneered, this was it, I had to tell him the truth, even if it wasn't my business, I had seen it and it had to be taken care of. I couldn't let that whore bag keep the man one of my best friends loved so much. It was weird to think that only months ago Kelly and Randy wouldn't even look at each other, they each thought something bad of the other. Kelly figured Randy was a manipulative man who only sought out to sleep with the whole divas' roster, and used his high standard/position in the WWE to make others feel worthless.

In Randy's case, he saw Kelly as a waste of space, who only figured that the way to get to the top was to sleep with every successful man on the roster. In his eyes Kelly was a whore for dating all the people she had dated, specially Mike, one of Randy's bigger enemies, he also thought Kelly lacked in-ring ability and that the only reason she was here was because she was a past model, with big boobs, nice hair and a ton of make-up, nothing too special.

And now they both saw the other as their life, something they couldn't imagine living without. I however knew Randy loved Kelly more than he loved that whore, I've witnessed it, the way he would stare when she walked by even if he was with Madison. I only hope the news she shared wouldn't ruin his life, because that message showed that even with a love for Kelly there was room for Madison.

"Maryse?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, as Mickie signaled her to get the door. I nodded slightly and got up, and went towards it, as I opened it I came face to face with another one of those scum bags; Wade Barrett

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked looking at him with great curiosity

"Where's Kelly?" he asked trying to look past me, but to no avail

"She's ...um...busy," I lied, thinking quick

"Is she, now?" he smirked, "what's she doing?"

"She's grieving," I replied softly, "now if you'll excu-"

"You know," he smirked his eyes very wandering if you ask me , "we've never been introduced properly."

I found humor in his comment, and I quirked an eye brow up, "what?"

"I'm Wade Barrett," he smirked, "you are?"

I stood there stunned as to why he would ever flirt with me, I looked at him carefully, trying to read his intentions, but something about his eyes made me lose complete focus, "I'm Maryse."

The daring British man took my hand, and kissed the back of it softly, soon after his lips formed a small smirk, "pleasure."

I gently took my hand back and smiled softly,"of course."

Shortly after he bid goodbye, but not before adding that he'd hope to see me at Raw next week. He had promised me a night in which Mike would suffer, and it would show me how much of a mistake I was making in dating him. I only watched him leave, and groaned inwardly.

"I hate my life!"

* * *

Madison walked into her's and Randy's room and smirked, Justin had come up with the perfect way to keep Randy by her side. She was into the plan so much, she was already planning out how she would tell Kelly, and how she would cry for days and months to come.

"Randy?"

Nothing.

She looked around our room, and hoped to find him but nothing, where could he be? she wondered. Then it hit her, it was night, almost midnight, and she had already witnessed them together before, what if he was having a "night" with that filthy slut?

She felt every inch of her body rush with anger as she slipped her key in her bag and headed over to the bimbo's room, they were both going to get it good. She smirked as she was almost there, until she was stopped by Mike -or as she called him frenchie's boyfriend- he wore a smirk, and it suited him. Why he dated Maryse, she would never know.

"May I help you?" she asked looking at him carefully

"Yeah," he chuckled

"With?"

"Well, I was wondering about the hotel a few weeks or days ago -not in this hotel of course- and you will never believe what I saw?" he chuckled

Then it hit her like a sack of bricks, she had seen them that night she exited that man's room, they looked at her with such hate that it was hard to miss the fact that they had seen it. She knew what Mike wanted, it was to make her miserable, she looked at him with an innocent smile. She had to play this off, maybe it would benefit them both.

"Well, we mustn't tell Randy, right?" she smirked trying to be seductive, as she ran a finger up his chest

"Um...no," he chuckled pushing her away

She groaned, this man loved his Maryse too much to cheat -It sucked. She just sneered, and tried to walk away but she was pulled back in place by him.

"You're going to tell Randy, Kelly is like my little sister, and I know how much she and Orton love each other, but with scum like you in the way it's almost impossible, so back off."

Madison almost laughed at his request, "I can't, wanna know why? Randy is the father of my unborn child."

Mike's mouth dropped open, much to her satisfaction, she was pregnant? He sneered at her for a while, she couldn' t be, Randy couldn't be so careless, could he?

"You're lying," Mike sneered

"I'm not," she smirked, "so go on and tell Kelly everything."

Mike watched the awful woman walk away laughing to herself, and truth be told Mike felt pity for his close friend, she was in for a shocker something that would leave her completely broken for quite some time.

**. . . . . **

Randy Orton felt bad for telling Kelly what he thought over a silly text message, she deserved to hear it face to face, so he could hold her. But it wasn't his fault he fell in love with his current girlfriend as well, he knew he had to chose, but who?

The door swung open and in walked Madison wearing a huge smile, "hey!"

"Hi?" Randy chuckled softly

"I have news," she smiled softly

"What is it?"

She smiled and lead him to the bed, where she told him to take a seat. He did and watched as she walked a few steps away the turned back to him

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY," she cheered

Randy felt his stomach drop, what did she just say? She was pregnant? She couldn't, no this was impossible.

"A baby?" he chocked on the word

"Yes," she smiled sitting on his lap

Randy's mind couldn't handle this, how would he tell Kelly? How would he tell her he had no choice anymore, he had to pick Madison because that was the only choice that could be made. He would have to marry this woman and the child would have to have his last name.

He was worried, he knew this was going to break Kelly's heart and she would hate him forever. He starred at the woman infront of him, and it felt as if he flipped a coin, not because of his choice but because as said coin lingered in the air he hoped it would of landed on Kelly, he finally figured his love for her was greater than the one for Madison, but now it was too late, just too late.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I'm on vacation in Florida. From now till' my return my co-writer Elle will update and write for you guys :D Make her feel welcomed please and thank you! I love you guys very much, keep reviewing, I shall see everything when I come back, oh feel free to PM Elle if you have any questions, I will email her every night with updates and outlines so if you need anything just PM to this account since she is the co-owner. :) or you can try my twitter, I try to be on that a lot now-a-days so tweet away. Thanks again, bye guys! -Sammy_


End file.
